Shadow’s are darker when you can’t see them
by Revelations
Summary: Jade has so much anger inside, but even with a healing factor, time is still the greatest healer of all, yet even 8 years after her mothers dead, it still stings, but there are more demons for Jade, it’s a shame she cant remember why.. Orignal AU, R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them**

**Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: stealthyminx hotmail. com**

**Rating: NC-15 for now, to be on the safe side, will involve violence and sex later on**

**Song inspiration: Kim Richey- Place Called Home**

**Summary: Jade has so much anger inside, but even with a healing factor, time is still the greatest healer of all, but its been eight years since her mother died, yet it still stings, but there are more demons for Jade, it's a shame that they all seem to be the result of three years she cant' remember. But what you don't know can't hurt you or can it?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, I do own**

**Jade Nightingale aka Stealth**

**Kat Flamma aka Ember**

**Jarred Hather aka Dead Shot**

**Sean Pierce aka Shifter**

**Luke Chambers aka Dammed**

**Feedback: Bring it on  
Author's Notes: This is a mix of all verses, comic, movie, cartoon and my own twisted head.  
ABIG thank you to the past and present members of the XR RPG group for there help, support and in some cases co writing in these stories. A huge Credit to Moonchampion who did help co write a lot of the Logan parts and whose support with XR over the years has meant the world to me.**

**>Telepathic communications.  
_Thought's_**

When she first opened her eyes all she could see was a dark blur, the dark blur smelt like dust balls, old newspapers and popery, slowly things came into focus, shakily she pulled herself up onto her elbows and looked around, she was in a room, a dully lit room caused by heavy curtains pulled over the windows. She tried to sit up more but it made her dizzy and she had to lie back down, she had the worse headache, if felt like a jackhammer pounding in her head. She fell back into a haze, trying to suppress the urge to be sick when an old woman came in."Good morning Jade." The lady said

"What?" The girl said, rubbing her eyes.

"You've been asleep for three days." The lady said sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"No, what did you call me?"

"Jade…that is you name…isn't it?" The girl opened her mouth to correct her, only to stop before even speaking; she wasn't sure what her name was.

"I can't remember." Jade said finally, sounding defeated.

"Well it was around you neck when we found you." She said handing Jade some tea and pointing to dog-tag that still hung around her neck. "You were lucky it was Me and Murry that were the ones that picked you up, anyone else and you might have ended up dead. What's a girl your age doing all lost up here anyway? Especially in your…condition." Jade didn't like the way the woman paused ,what did she mean her condition?

"What…" This was all a bit too much to handle, Jade ran her free hand through her hair.

"You being a mutant and all." The old lady took Jade's tea from her, afraid of it spilling all over the sheets.

"Mutant?" The world was spinning now.

"My, you really don't remember do you?" Jade shook her head and finally looked in the mirror across from the bed. What she saw made her scream.


	2. Chapter 1: Here Comes The Rain Again

**Chapter 1 **

**Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them **

**Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: **

**Rating: NC-15 for now, to be on the safe side, will involve violence and sex later on **

**Song inspiration: Ben Moody (feat. Anastacia)- Everything Burns **

** >Telepathic communications.  
_Thought's_**

Turning the pages of her novel Jade, enjoying the quite emptiness of the mansion, spared a quick glance out the library's grand windows, only to see the beginnings of a small storm brewing outside of the X-men's Westchester mansion, as it started to send rain tapping on the window. Ororo had taken her geography camp up to the mountains for the weekend to observe weather patterns; they were in for a treat.

"Wonder if the rains 'Ro's doing.." She muttered to herself and went back to reading. The escape from the masses wasn't just with the assistance from the novel tonight, the fact that the mansion was completely empty for the evening made the escapism of the book almost redundant. Starting the final chapter of the book as the clock clicked over to 2:45 the glorious silences were broken, silence no longer echoed in the halls, a real one replaced it, the heavy steps heading up towards Jade. A low barely audible growl escaped Jade's lips as the smell of liquor, cheap perfume and cigars that made up the unmistakable scent that was Logan's.

"What are you still doing up?" he muttered from the far end of a shelf.

"What were you doing out?" Jade replied calmly not even looking up from the pages of the book. Logan just crossed his arms and stood there, he'd had a rough night. And her attitude was grating against is temper turning it into a well sharpened blade. Jade looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. "You want something further?"

"You, in bed, now."

"Bit eager aren't we?" she smirked "Most men at least by a girl a drink first."

"Look, the prof and Scott may let you get away with that attitude but your not going to win any brownie points with me just because you can rub him the wrong way." Jade put her book down.

"What? You think that just because Jean and Scott are away that I'm going to follow your orders? You think I'm insubordinate to Mr Summers just to tick him off and now he's away I'll going to just roll over and play nice? You think I'm on your side? I don't have a side, because no one's on mine." Logan just let out a glow menacing growl; he wasn't going to get into a yelling match with this little MTV drama queen.

"Fine… jeez.. I'm going." Swinging her legs off the chair and left for her room muttering about Logan's requirements to go and fine some entertaining personal relief.

Quietly storming up the stairs Jade hesitated at Jarred's door, it would be at this point to rage with him about Logan, she'd started passing his door every time Logan ticked her off, though whether she would go in for her rants were less frequent then disputes between her and Logan. Though, technically, the girls were allowed in the boys rooms with closed doors, or visa versa once in a while, as long as the conversation was audible the teachers turned a blind eye. At least she was making friends. Jade was one of the longest residents of the institute; she was also one of the most reclusive, though a little foursome that had slowly been developing had helped Jade drop her guard. Jade put her hand to the door and let it slide away, he wasn't here tonight to rant to, Jade let out a long slow breath and continued down to her own room, she leaned on it after it closed. She let her gaze sweep the room, it was larger then Jarred's but then again so were all the rooms of the permanent residents, all the kiddies that didn't have a home to go back to. Pushing herself off the door Jade let her self flop onto her bed kicking off her shoes as she went. Jade just lay there, staring at her roof before reaching over to the phone on her bedside table and typed Jarred's number in, but it rang Jade hung up as a wave of frustration hit her and she tossed the phone into her pillows, pulling off her top Jade let it fall to the floor, her wings dropped as she pushed up one of the large windows and sat in her window box letting the ran fall onto her skin, it eased the tension in her shoulders, after a while Jade got up and turned on some music, something that thumped, it didn't matter what it was, it ended up being Beethoven.

"Real rebel you." She muttered grabbing a bottle of vodka out of the back of her cupboard, another thing that wasn't allowed but she got away with, or at least the Professor let her get away with, the others didn't know, somehow she doubted any of the teachers would allow for underage drinking, even though back 'home' she was legal, barely... Putting a cigarette in her mouth Jade sat back down with the soft rain falling and put her feet up, the rain numbed her outsides, while the smoke and the vodka burned away her insides. Not that either would have a permanent health risk to her; the healing factor took care of that. But no matter how much she drank, or smoked it never seemed to burn out what was going on inside, it did dull the edges though. Time was meant to heal all wounds it had been eight years since her mother had died, it still hurt just as much. Jade looked at her reflection in the mirror, a green haired monster stared back at her, one with pointed ears and pointed fangs.

"Ahhhh!." Jade yelled as she put her hand through the glass, she looked at her hand, at the blood and the glass as she pulled shards from her hand and watched it heal. She'd had the same reaction twice now she thought about it when she'd 'first' saw her reflection the morning she woke up and knew she was no longer going to have a normal life. The first time was when she was about nine, waking up seeing herself in the mirror, hearing a scream, then feeling a large amount of pain in her back, the screams were hers, as she woke up to see that her eyes were no longer the walnut colour her mum loved so much they were a dark green, her hair was green now too and her ears and teeth her pointed, the pain had come from her wings ripping out from under the skin, they were not the seven foot diameter they were now, they'd been tiny, but it still had hurt, she remembered her mum holding her as the wound's healed over in a matter of minutes. It was long after that when their house was attacked, and her mother had been killed protecting her. That was one of the memories she had before she woke up in some stranger's house 3 years later, she remembered packing up the house, selling it, putting things into storage and moving to the US, that's when things got fuzzy. Jade got up, she was angry now, the rage inside was hard to contain again, if only Logan had left her alone, that's why she hadn't been forced to join the geography class on the trip or the one to NYC for the Senate hearing, Jade had been reaching boiling point all week, this had been her chance to cool down get things under control again.

"But no, Runt has to come in and push me about, like I need some baby sitter." Jade growled loudly again, maybe in some way hoped to gain the Wolverine's attention, she was gunning for a fight and he would most likely give her one if she pushed hard enough. Jade extended her claws, all four inches of them, they looked more like thick long figure nails, she took a swipe at one of the bed posts, and crumpled on the floor, she hated being so angry all the time, she sat there, panting before she crawled over to her bed side dresser and opened the top draw and took two of the pills Xavier had given her, sedatives he'd called them, they were animal tranquilizers. Pulling off her pants jade striped down and climbed into bed, leaving the window open. Jade lay there twisting the sheets up around her and started to cry, she hated this, she hated that there was also three years of her life that was missing, that added to the pain. But it's almost impossible to fight an enemy you cant see.


	3. Chapter 2: So Close, Too Close

Chapter 2

Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them

Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: stealthyminx hotmail .com

Rating: NC-18 Sexual references

Song inspiration: Eve 6- Here's To The Night

** >Telepathic communications.****  
_Thought's_**

The tired, storm worn students made there way into the mansion, some leaving their wet sopping bags and shoes at the back door, others on the steps outside, some where sneezing others were shaking, but all looked miserable. The lucky few had made the dash for the elevator that would take them up to the second and third story showers, others not so lucky were making they're way up the stairs.

"Try not to drip on the carpet children." Ororo called with a smile, Beast stood next to her, damp but smiling. "Well you did try and tell them how to properly pitch their tents."

"To bad none of them listened." Beast responded as he started to make his way up to his room to properly dry off, Ororo stood at the door as the last of the children made their way to the stairs, she was about to close it when she saw Jarred sitting on the back steps he was dripping, though the rain stopped two hours ago.

"Jarred?" She asked, he didn't turn around; he was just staring into space, making a small puddle around him.

"Jarred," He gave a small jolt as Storm put her hand on his shoulder "you really should get up stairs, shower and changed." He smiled, looking down as his muddy wet self.

"Nah, no point yet Ms Munro, let the other kids get the first showers, I'm not that fussed." That and well if he went upstairs he could knock on Jade's door, she had her own bathroom, he could always borrow that to get cleaned up, one of the perks of being friends with one of the permanent borders, they didn't have to share anything. Jarred seemed to be one of the few students not cursing Ms Munro and Mr McCoy's names.

"You were a lot of help on this trip Jarred, passing up a trip to the city just to go out camping in the rain isn't what most boys your age think of as fun." Jarred liked the way Ms Munro spoke, it was soft and warm. The truth was going to a senate hearing wasn't his idea of fun, nor was being stared at by the general public, he knew he shouldn't be ashamed of what he was, but Xavier had a habit of not taking into account teenage insecurities, sometimes it felt like they were being paraded around as some statement, he didn't want any part of that just yet, he believed they shouldn't hide, but, it was a difficult situation.

"Well I couldn't leave you and Mr McCoy alone to take care of juniors." Jarred had spent most of the night helping the kids catch tents, re pitch, he'd been big brother, which would explain why he looked the worst of the lot of them.

Ororo left Jarred to his thoughts, he sat there drying off in the breeze, before picking up his bag and heading upstairs, he was glad that he was on the second floor away from the others, it had only been in recent times that the professor had opened up the 3rd level rooms and converted them into dorms, when he'd first come here there was only about ten students at the mansion, that was three years ago, now there was around sixty students, though only ten were what they termed permanent residence. However even though this level was off limits to the younger students there was a herd running down on him now, trying to get to the other showers on this level.

"Hey watch it!" He called out as four boys bounded down the hall towels and robes in hand, all turned and yelled sorry.. Jarred just shook his head before he opened his own dorm door, he shared this one with another boy, Sean, a shape shifter; Jarred had the ability to absorb and channel kinetic and plasma energy. Dropping his bag Jazz grabbed his towel and a change of clothes before he went knocking on Jade's door, at first she didn't answer, he knocked again, he hoped she was in here, he really didn't want to have to deal with the younger ones, they had a habit to run around slapping each other with towels, then he heard movements from the room and an unmistakeable growl that was Jade, slowly the door opened there was Jade in a robe rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sunshine." He smiled, Jade smirked and looked him over.

"Looks like you had fun…" Jarred rubbed the back of his neck, three more girls ran down the hall, stopping to make kissing noises and the pair and ran off to the showers giggling, Jade snarled and her eyes flashed a bright green.

"Down girl." He said as she opened the door more letting him in. "Mind if I use your shower?" Jade nodded and motioned to her ensuite, Jarred looked at the broken window and marks on the post.

"Rough night?" She nodded "Told you should of come camping." Jarred joked and took of his shirt as he walked "Logan being a smart ass."

"No just and ass." Jade got back into bed wrapping the blanket around her knees as the water turned on as Jazz started to get cleaned up. She looked around the room, there was glass shards scattered across the floor near the window, the wind had blown them future over night, she'd have to clean that up later,

"Jade!" Jazz yelled out from the shower, he didn't have to yell, she could hear him just fine, though a normal person wouldn't.

"Can I use your shampoo?" She smiled,

"As long as you don't mind smelling like preach and almond extracts, yeah you can use it!" Jade looked back at the glass on the floor and decided it was best to pick it up now, or she would forget and Jazz, Kat or even Sean might stand on it and hurt themselves. Jade walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small hand vacuum before she picked up some of the larger bits of glass throwing them into the bin and vacuuming up the shards too small for even her to pick up. She gave the ground a thorough survey before she put the vacuum back. Seeing her reflection in one of the mirrors Jade screwed up her face, she was standing around in her underwear, covered by her white robe that sat around the middle of her arms, the professor had gotten it made for her to accommodate her wings, it was nice, what occupied it wasn't, her hair was a mess, and she looked tired, Jade opened her wardrobe and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t shirt that had a low cut back so again her wings didn't have to be confined, half of her wardrobe was either backless or had slits for wings with ties, Kat said it was sexy, Jade thought it was annoying, she was pulling on socks and looking for her boots by the time Jarred came out of the bathroom in black jeans and a grey Xavier institute t shirt.

"God is there nothing a nice shower can't fix." He said stretching his arms above his head and Jade grabbed her brush of her desk and pulled her hair back into a ponytail so it rested on her shoulders. Jade just smiled at him as she tied her shoes up.

"Was it really as bad you all looked?" She asked, as Jarred studied the broken window and the wet seat.

"Yes, the storm gave everyone a good dosing after they spent the entire day mucking about, it started as just a bit of rain and cloud formations but Jason made some crack that if they had Ms Munro around they'd never have to worry about the weather channel.."

"Which ones Jason?" Jade asked again standing up off her bed.

"You know the red headed kid, can alter the density of himself.."

"O, the kid that makes himself as heavy as a rock if you tell him to go to bed.." Jade growled, she'd had a run in with him a few times, but there were few of the younger kids that she hadn't had a run in with.

"Yeah that one.." Jarred said "Ms Munro's got him on kitchen duty for a week, but that was for upsetting a few of the girls by pretending his bones in his arm was broken and wiggling it about at them like a worm.." Jarred sighed, "Which in turn caused Syren to start screaming and you know.. all went to hell.." Jade nodded, having heighten hearing Xavier had to give her heads up if she was going to be anywhere near Syren when they were working on her power, the heads up came with a pair of ear plugs and head ache pills.

"We'd better get down stairs, get food before the other kids get to it and devour everything…" with the other forty students with Warren, Xavier, Bobby and Rogue in NYC the routine for who looked after what task in the mansion was gone to hell for the weekend. The pair were about to open the door to Jade's room when there was a loud thump on it. Jade sniffed and growled.

"Logan…" Jade said through clenched teeth, Jarred rubbed his head and opened the door before Logan broke it down. Logan stood there, glaring at the pair of them.

"You two, 'Ro wants help with getting food together, since some brat managed to ruin it all on the camp." At least he hadn't said anything about them being in a closed room together, Jade and Jarred stepped out of the room and Logan took a look at the window. "How'd that happen Jade?" She shrugged,

"A bird.." Logan glared at her and shut the door. He'd tell Xavier about it later.

"You two have a gym session after food today." He said walking past the pair that suddenly stopped in their tracks, which followed by a joint groan. "Just cos the rest of ya lot aint here, doesn't mean ya get to skip it." He kept walking Jazz grabbed Jade's wrist before she said or did anything.

"Let it go, he's just being a mood ass cos Jean's off with Scott.." Jarred whispered as soon as Logan was well down the hall and turning for the stairs.

"Dick.." Was all she said before she started down the hall with Jazz, they were again half run over by the same lot of girls who giggled again as they past Jade and Jarred, he looked at his hand it was still on Jade's arm, he let go quickly and they walked on silence.

Logan didn't join the others in the kitchen instead he headed he made a beeline for the garage, the Wolverine had given is old ride a bit of a hard time the night before and he hoped to continue with a few of the new modifications to it, he cast a look back towards the kitchen, he really wasn't the domestic type, he'd join them later or even better yet, eat out. Pulling the tool box off the bench Logan through back the tarpaulin over his bike and started to work on his baby. Not far into the work Logan hit a snag, one of the wrenches was missing from the box.

"Stupid kids, don't even know how to put a tool back." Looking over the bench Logan didn't see it, this was starting to get annoying, and his temper was already flaring up more then usual. Looking all over for a tool that some small brat didn't know how to put back wasn't helping. On the verge of pulling the entire garage up Logan spotted the wrench, on the farthest wall from where any of the students worked, half lying under another trampoline, he walked over, curious as to how or why the wrench was so far away from the normal work area, pulling back the cover as he picked up the wrench from under it, if it wasn't for the scent he wouldn't of picked it for Jade's bike, seeing as it was only the skeleton of it, the casing was leaning up against the wall, right under some blue prints, Logan pulled on off the wall, this one was the general overview of her planed improvements, he was surprised he only found a few 'faults' that he personally wouldn't have, Jade was trying to elongate the bike out so she could utilise her wings when riding, or dismounting… Putting that one back Logan spotted an interesting helmet design, though it was common knowledge that neither Jade or himself required a helmet for safety reasons, the helmet was somehow wireless connected to the bikes computer, to allow for music, but what really got his attention was the helmets com link to the mansion, for a girl that never seemed to talk to people half the time this was an interesting development, he put the plan back on the wall and recovered the bike before going back to his work, surprisingly in a good mood.

In the time it had taken all of the younger students to get clean and clothed Ororo, Hank, Jarred and Jade had gotten the BBQ set up and were well underway with the cooking, since the weather had picked up it was nice enough and dry enough for them to eat outside. By the time Logan made his way outside to grab a stake all of the students were running around, eating and generally enjoying themselves, walking up to Jarred who was on cooking duty, dealing with the last few sausage, burger and a stake that Logan eyed, Jarred smirked,

"Jade smelt you coming, so it should be ready soon." Hather took a sip from his soft drink as Hank walked up behind Logan.

"Thank you again Jarred for your assistance, I'm not so good with tongs anymore.." Hank joked,

"No Problem Mr McCoy, not like I had much else planned for today anyway." He lied, he'd wanted to talk to Jade about the window, but that had been impossible since she hardly ever spoke in public, Logan grunted and popped one of his claws into his finished stake dropping it on his plate before going to join Ororo over at the patio

"Oh dear.." Hank muttered Jazz just looked blankly in Logan's direction, sometimes he agreed with Summer's comments about Logan being a general dick.. The blank looked turned to annoyance as he turned off the BBQ taking the last burger for himself and the sausage for Jade, and put some salad on her plate, hoping she'd eat it. He also grabbed two more drinks putting them into his pockets, glad there was at least a layer between his skin and the cool can, before walking over to the edge of where everyone else was enjoying themselves, Jade was sitting on the ground leaning against the leg of the bench, staring into space, Jazz handed her food down to her, tempted to just stand there and watch her for a while longer, but Jade wouldn't have enjoyed the violation of it, taking a seat on the bench she was leaning on he past down her drink to, she took it, a quiet thank you almost too soft to hear hit his ears.

"We going to talk about the window?" she didn't response, she just took a bite out of her lunch. "Jade, there was no bird." She just shrugged

"No shit Sherlock, it was nothing, just.. got.. cross." Jarred raised an eyebrow "I just, sometimes.." She was finally going to say it, had taken a few months but finally she was going to say what he'd been guessing at since he'd first watched her during a gym drill with Logan, he'd said something and she had snapped she had kept going and going and going with him until Jarred, Sean and Scott had, had to grab her, she'd said the same thing then, 'I got cross..' Jarred looked at her now, she was struggling to fight something inside, to get it out "Sometimes.. I hurt so much inside, it gets all tied up in knots and its like the big bang, it all gets so small so tie that it explodes.." Jarred wanted to touch her, let her know he was here, but the way she was fighting internally, external sensations might have been seen as a threat.

"You going to talk to Xavier about it?" His suggestion was a bit forward, everyone told him baby steps, but somehow he didn't think it would work here. Jade just hung her head putting her food down. She didn't know

"What's he going to say? Don't do it, there are other options… breathe.." Jarred smirked and was glad she wasn't looking at him, breathing was a big thing the Prof focused on like somehow if you knew of to breathe right you could stop a car..

"You could, let him.. you know."

"NO!" she glanced around "I don't want someone in my head, that's not.."

"Normal?" Jarred smiled, Jade laughed it sounded so weird that here they were, worried about normal when they lived in a school for freaks with super human abilities.

"I'll think about it." Jade didn't want to tell him that she was scared to let Xavier in case this time, they were able to break through her mental barriers and the missing years wouldn't be so ambiguous, she knew at least some of her demons came from those blank years, she didn't want to have to face them just yet. When Jade had first been brought to the institute they had tried to help her in the way Jarred was suggesting, it hadn't work, she didn't want to try again.

Jarred soon changed the topic to their English essay, due at the end of the week, for Scott's English class, he currently had the seniors reading Hamlet, the essay had something to do with fate, there was some underlying lesson that Scott was trying to teach them that neither Jade nor Jarred could quite work out, it wasn't long into the debate to the cause when Jade stopped mid sentence, she turned her head, growling softly, clearly not happy about the interruption, Logan stood near the bench studying the pair, grinning triumphantly. This meant one thing..

"You pair, down stairs in five minutes." He turned, Jade gave him the finger, and the pair got up and headed in to get ready.

Jade stood outside her door, in her black tracksuit pants and a crop top, this was apparently meant to allow for flexibility and for her wings to be free to move, Jade just hated the fact it exposed the tattoo that she wasn't sure how she got just above her left hip, it was of some symbol no one knew, Jade stood waiting, hand hugging her lower stomach to hide the mark, Jarred appeared wearing the same pants, the only difference was his top covered his abdomen. Grabbing her towel and a bottle of water they headed down, Logan was already waiting in the gym which was on the top sub level, Jade and Jarred put their gear on one of the balance beam and joined him on the centre mat, Jade crossed her arms and gave Logan the look of death, Logan picked up two long stick passing one to Jarred and tossed the other at Jade, she caught it with out even blinking.

"Sticks today, this session will help with reflex reactions, also sometimes you wont always be able to rely on your powers to save your ass, and close combat in this world can happen more often then you may like."

"And of course, we're always going to be able to have some six foot stick lying around to help us." Jade muttered

"You want this to be a three hour session or a five hour session missy?" Jade shut her mouth

"Warm up run, now."

Jazz had never seen Logan work them so hard, it had been a good session, in his experience you had to keep a positive look out on these things otherwise they'd all end up crying every time someone mentioned gym. Logan had pushed them hard, and had driven both of them to a yelling match at least once. Jarred was surprised that Jade hadn't kicked both of them in the groin then they'd started what she termed a 'pissing contest' when they'd done rounds on the beams. Heading up the stairs Jazz cursed every one of them, Jade was cursing for every muscle she had to use to climb them, he was surprised at the vastness of her vocabulary. Both stopped outside Jade's door, Jade slumped against it, to tired to go on, Jarred looked down the hall.

"You'd better use mine.." She said knowing he was looking at the showers down the hall "You'll get no peace down there." Hather was glad when her offer hit his ears, after three hours with Logan the last thing he wanted to do was to stand in a shower with little kids running in.

"Bedside's you need a massage." He joked opening the door, Jade looked shocked

"I'm fine."

"You're stiff all over now." Jarred said pushing her over the threshold into her room. "And if your not now in a few hours you will be and tomorrow you wont be able to move."

Jade was still protesting when Jarred just causally walked into the bathroom turning on the bath, a good soaked would relax the muscles; he noticed a lavender bath gel and put that in. When he walked back out to her room Jade looked ruffled not angry, and she'd taken off her shoes and socks , but she had her arms crossed sitting on her bed, Jarred walked over, she crossed her arms tighter across her chest defensively. He smiled to himself, fine she wasn't going to make this easy, in a quick movement Jarred grabbed Jade around her hips and put her over his shoulder, she shrieked, he chuckled as she squirmed and swore, but she didn't kick, scratch or bite. Jarred rearranged her on his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom pulling off her tracksuit pants as he did.

"Don't you dare Hather, don't you fucking dare.." he kicked off her own shoes, before he unceremoniously put her into the water, she went under, silencing the scream, Jarred pulled off his own pants, top and socks getting into the bath as well, it was large enough to hold both of them with out any problems, after all it had been designed so Jade could expands her wings without issue. Jade resurfaced, coughing and wiping her eyes trying to see again, she lunged at Jarred. "BASTARD!" she missed going under again, Jarred got behind her, he put one hand on her shoulder the other on her lower back, she could of whacked him square in the face with her wings, but he had flustered her, Jarred rubbed her shoulder, she winced.

"Told you.." He said forcefully, now bringing up his other hand to rub both shoulders, slowly he coaxed her into leaning back against him, relaxing more, he was surprised how quickly she gave up her defensive. It would have been so he easy Jarred thought, so easy in this state to pull the straps of her top down over her shoulders, to pull her that little bit closer. Then Jade made a purring noise as his hand slide up half around her throat to message to top of her neck. He stopped standing up, Jade looked at him.

"You're going to sit there." He didn't look at her he just pulled a towel of the rack and put it around his waist.

"Soak a bit longer." Jade growled, clearly not happy about taking further instructions from him. "No arguing.." he left the bathroom, Jade leant back in the bath spreading her wings out.. as soon as Jarred was out of her sight, pushing his hair off his face, swearing to himself, what was he doing, Jade was, unstable, prone to violent out lashes…

"Take your anger somewhere else." Jade was standing in the door way of her bathroom, wearing her rob, she looked perfect in the demising light "I don't need your scent imprinting itself in here." Jarred glared at her, it was a harsh rejection, he wondered if she knew how much that one statement had wounded him.

"I told you to let your mussels soak." He grumbled, still hurt

"I was turning into a prune, besides I've had a rub down." She crossed her arms, she'd leashed her anger, she was back to being annoyed, it made her earlier statement seem less painful

"I didn't get past your shoulders.." he said "want me to finish?" he was standing five steps away from her, suddenly it felt like their was a large gap between them, her breathing wasn't even anymore, he took a few steps closer, slow, like how he'd watched Ororo approach Logan when he'd finished an aggressive Danger Room session. Jade disappeared into the bathroom, Jarred slumped onto her bed, he'd pushed it to far. Noticing a change in the light again Jarred looked up from the roof, Jade was back in the door, holding her body lotion. Jarred sat up, she handed him the lotion but didn't lie down, she opened up her cupboard and pulled out an over sized jumper and handed it to him. They just looked at each other, before she turned around and slide her rob off, she still had on her wet clothes he'd left her in and she lay on her stomach on her bed, Jarred coughed, putting the towel from around his waist over her backside and straddled her lower legs rubbing lotion into his hand, it was lavender again, now at least he knew what to get her for Christmas. He worked her sore muscles down her back, over her arms, she was making those noises again, but this time he was focused on the task, she wasn't so close to him now, he got off the bed and worked her legs, amused at how her back arched slightly as he rubbed hard thighs hard, she'd still be stiff in the morning but at least now she would be able to walk without pain.

"For someone so apparently fit you don't look after yourself." He said wiping the last of the lotion off his hands, giving Jade back her robe. Jade smiled pulling it back on when Kat came bursting into the room.

"Jade, you missed the…. O god I didn't see anything…" Kat said shielding her eyes. Jade and Jarred looked at each other, Jarred took a few steps away from Jade. Jade suddenly found the bed post interesting and Jarred was busy studying the carpet, Kat lowered her hand.. Jarred picked up his gear and made a quick dash for the door. "I'll see you at dinner, thanks for the use of the bathroom Jade.. bye Kat." He was gone.

"Did he just run off down the hall in wet jocks and one of your large jumpers?" Kat asked as Jade got up off the bed picking up the towel to put back in the bathroom.

"Yep." She said smiling to herself, putting the lotion away.

"I didn't."

"No you didn't, we weren't. Not talking about it." She called from the bath room, Kat noticed some of Jarred clothes from the field trip sitting near the door of the bathroom, she looked from the clothes to Jade as she came to the door way.

"Not what you think, he left them there earlier." Kat smirked "He had to use my shower, since the brats were using all the others." She was making it sound like it was no big deal to have a naked guy in her shower..

"Right, okay." Kat joked, trying not to burst into laugher

"Kat, stop it, now." The tone was one Kat decided not to argue push any further.

"Okay, end of it, well I've said hi, I'll let you get dressed.."

Jarred was thankful that no one was in the hall as he dashed to his room, Sean was already in there when he arrived.

"Where you been?" Sean eyed "I checked the showers you weren't in there." Sean was unpacking his bag from the trip to New York "Where are your pants?" Sean asked as Jarred pulled off Jade's top and opened up his draws to get a towel and swap his jocks. Jarred glared at him as he dried off and pulled on some clothes.

"I used Jade's shower.." Sean gave him the same look Kat had. "No, god why does everyone think that.." Sean sat down on his bed, discarding his unpacking

"Cos you've got a cock between your legs and Jade's got… well.. for a green haired..shes well.. you know.." Sean scratched the back of his head, he was digging his own grave now, he didn't have to look at Jarred to feel to cold anger off him.

"For a green haired what Sean? She'd what exactly?" Sean cringed, this was expected though it wasn't at all what Sean had intended to imply.

"She'd hot, no ones arguing with you on that."

"But you think she looks like a freak?" Jarred had never seen Jade as the monster that some people did, she was a bit more of an animal then many people liked but she wasn't a monster, not in the way that she thought she looked like.

"No I didn't say that."

"You were going to!" Jarred snapped pulling on a black v necked jumper

"Was not, she's different, she's hot, but green doesn't do it for me." Nice recovery, he hadn't meant any offence, but he did find at time Jade to be a scary person to deal with. "Anyway, she's hot, and well, you had no pants on, cant blame a guy for thinking the obvious." Jarred flopped back onto his bed and covered his face with his arms. "And well, Kat and I have been hoping that, you two might…" Jarred could imagine that there was talk, he stopped listening to Sean all he could think about was Jade's skin under his hands. "Jarra? Jazz? You even listening man?" Sean through a pillow at him, why couldn't he be allowed to stay inside his head, it was nice there, another pillow

"Sorry Sean." Sean rolled his eyes at Jarred

"Man Hather, she's got you hook line and sinker." Sean got up "Come on I'll give you a round of pool before dinner. You can listen to me talk about New York." Jarred followed Sean out of the room, shaking his head, Sean had no idea how right he was.


	4. Chapter 3: Solitary Behaviour

Chapter 3

Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them

Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: stealthyminx hotmail . com

Rating: NC-15 for now, to be on the safe side, will involve violence and sex later on

Song inspiration: Something corporate:- Ben Franklins Kite

** >Telepathic communications.****  
_Thought's_**

It felt good, to be sitting at his own table once more, as much as Charles Xavier enjoyed the trip to the senate hearing in New York City with the seniors, it was good to be home, nothing felt as right or as safe as these walls. Sitting at the head of the table listening to Ororo and Hand fill himself and Warren in on the events of the geography camp and the following day it seemed they had missed quite an adventure, Xavier also made note that he'd have a word to Jason about his actions, this wasn't the first time the boy had missed behaved causing a scene and he..

"Did the senate hearing hold any unexpected surprises?" Ororo's voice interrupted his thoughts, she was looking at him concerned by his distance as she put down her cup of tea, "Charles?" reaching out and touching his arm, forcing him to join the rest of them in the conversation, to become part of the family, and not some observer that he normally was, she was also concerned about his silence.

"No mention of the bill?" Hank was also clearly worried by his silence. Xavier shook his head.

"No, it wasn't even mentioned." Warren stated, having gone with the Professor as well, he knew there was no need for concern.

"It seems the information we received was incorrect." Hank and Ororo both let out the breath they'd been holding, clearly relieved by the news.

"Or they just didn't want to bring it up with us present." Warren half muttered into his coffee cup before taking a sip. Warren had a point, with a group of fifteen mutants, both rather important figures in the public eye, Warren with his family, Xavier with his support of the president. But even that wouldn't deter the politics for long.

"I fear that Warren may be right and I think that **_IF_** it happens again it wont be just a repeat of a few years ago." Xavier signed picking up his tea again and looking around the dinning hall at the student's comings and goings. The last time was when Senator Kelly had suggested a registration bill. They're only had a few mutant at the school at the time, but now Kelly's dream was rumoured to be alive again, and he now had the support of another large player in the political game, a man by the name of Victor Creed.

"It will be alright Charles, sanity will prevail over the madness, they have to see what the consequences will be if they introduce such a foolish bill." Hank stated firmly, using his teacher tone, though somehow it sounded like he was using it to ease his own fear rather then that of anyone at that table. For the far side of the hall there was a crash, a scream and laugher. Warren stood up to go see what had happened. But he got half way and started to come back, taking a seat Xavier shook his head.

"Logan, you really mustn't frighten the younger students, its already hard enough to get them to go to your classes, no need to have them totally beside themselves." Logan smirked, finding it amusing that the kids were scared so easily, he didn't intend to make a few of them cry.. "They need our encouragement Logan, not to be struck dumb with terror at the sight of you." Xavier sounded clearly disgruntled by the students reaction to the Wolverine.

"Look in the real world they wont."

"They are children Logan." Ororo interrupted before an argument on teaching methods started, as if that would be the end of it

"I know Ro, but that don't mean they aint got to learn how to take it." Logan picked up his plate and put a stake on it, everyone else looked a bit queasy as a result. "They got to learn. And a few hard sessions never hurt anyone, it might even straighten a few of 'em out." Logan's answer to any attitude was an extra thirty minutes of work outs.

"Making them hate you isn't going to help disciple problems." Warren stated putting down is cup of coffee harder then expected Logan grunted at him

"Look you got your way, I got mine, and I don't hear the kids complaining."

"But they are, you just don't here it." Ororo murmured, Logan knew the kid's hated him taking gym sessions, he knew they muttered, but he was doing them a favour, they needed to know how to defend themselves outside of their powers,

"IF they aint got the… brass to say it to me they got no right to say it." There was another crash and the yelling out across the room, Warren stood up and went to check it out. Once Warren had returned reporting that Allison Crestmere had managed to melt her fork, all of them followed the professor back to his office to be given there temporary schedules for the week while Scott and Jean were away, Logan wasn't totally unhappy, he just picked up the shop classes, Hank got jeans maths class, Warren and Ororo got Scott's two English classes. After they got handed their syllabuses Hank, Ororo and Warren left, Logan hung back waiting for the others to leave, they didn't need to hear this.

"You will try and make the class enjoyable would you, I hear its one of the more loved classes.." Logna shook his head, there wasn't a lot of input, all he had to do was make sure the kids didn't blow themselves up, though with some that was a possibility.

"Don't worry about it Chuck, won't make them suffer much."

"Anything else I can help you with?" Xavier asked wheeling around to his desk, putting on his glasses

"One of the windows in Jade's bedroom is smashed.." Logan stated staring out the window onto the gardens outside "A bird, cos of Ro's storm.." he didn't know why he lied, well technically it wasn't lying it's what Jade told him, even if all that knew it knew it wasn't true.

"Mmmm, well its warm at the moment so there isn't an immediate need to get it repaired, is the bird, alright?" Xavier wasn't really meaning the bird and Logan knew it.

"Not sure, I'll ask Jade if it came out okay." Xavier nodded and taking it as the end of the conversation Logan went for the door.

"You sure it was Ororo's storm and not another influence?" Xavier asked, Logan looked around at him, "Because maybe then you might not be the best person to be asking if the bird came out unharmed." Logan tried not to take it as a direct hit to the ego "I mean, maybe I should have a word."

"I'll do it Charles, its time her and I had a chat." Logan didn't wait to hear Xavier objections, Jade and himself needed sit down, since it was clear no one else was getting through her, though that Harther boy was making good stab at it, Logan suppressed the urge to go take a stab at both of them next time he saw them, Logan looked at his schedule, it was an urge he'd have to suppress quickly, first up, Shop with the Seniors.. "O goodie.."

It shouldn't have been so hard, after all it was only one simple shop lesson, all the kids had to do was work on their projects, in fact most of them weren't even on the practical and were still perfecting their designs for pencil dicks review, the fact that they were all old enough to know better didn't seem to matter Logan had believed he could leave them alone for the ten minutes it would take for him to get a drink. But no, in that small amount of time, it looked like world war three had broken out in the garage, paper, tools, parts were all over the floor and the kids were in an up roar, it seemed that the students Sean and the French kid Luke Chambers had decided to have a race as to who could deconstruct or reconstruct a transmission box the fastest, at the state of the parts Logan couldn't tell which one, and the students were arguing about something as well, Logan cracked it, by the time he was finished dressing them down all involved looked like scared rabbits stuck in the headlights of a semi trailer. But then something made Logan stop briefly, Jade walked right into the space between him and the others bent over picking up a rag and some cable cutters before turning back and going back to the far back corner, this through Logan, Jade was normally right in with the havoc causing, he hadn't even noticed she wasn't in the group with the others, after all Kat and that Hather boy were. After Logan finally finished and the students went back to working in complete silence, other than the radio which Logan had changed to some station only he liked, he watched Jade, she didn't leave her corner, nor did anyone go over to her, even Kat asked him for help rather then go over to Jade, it wasn't until the class ended, Jade cleared up and finally communicated with Kat that the rest of the group engaged with her, as much as the others did with Jade, and from the reaction of everyone else this wasn't an irregular occurrence, it seemed almost natural for Jade to just disappear once they came into the garage and only on her invitation were you allowed to resume contact. Logan knew she was a loner but this was even odd by his standards.

There wasn't much noise coming from anywhere in the mansion late Wednesday evening, it was after lights out youngest students and all on level three were confined to their dorms after eleven on a school night, the rest of the mansion was relativity quiet, as Jade roamed the halls quietly, she could hear Ororo and the professor in the library having tea, she could smell the jasmine Ms Munro liked so much, Logan was out, Warren had gone into the city for work, and Hank was in the labs, she seemed to be the only one moving, to everyone else standing here it would feel like they were alone, but with Jade's heighten senses she could hear Ororo's laugher from the library, sighing she took a look left at the stairs and headed outside not ready to settle in for the night. It was good to feel cool wind lift her hair, she inhaled deeply, there was no human scent on this wind, she walked further out knowing she wasn't meant to be outside, not wanting to wonder off to far into the night, leaving the mansion valuable, though she'd like to see anyone try and break in here, Jade sat at the edge of the fountain that hummed quietly she was tempted to put her feet into the water, but it wasn't quite that warm enough for that to be a good idea, Jade looked up to the second floor, the common room window was open, she could hear Jarred, Luke, Kat and Sean all up there, playing pool, video games, relaxing to music, she turned away, they could talk to each other, laugh, enjoy the company that the others offered, Jade couldn't bring herself to be part of that yet, not when she knew the animal inside her wasn't leashed, there was a voice in her head, an old memory, telling her that she'd never be able to hold it in, that it was against nature, her nature..

The Australian looked into the water, in the weak light she could just make out her reflection, in the light she couldn't see the details, those small things she could believe made her look human, in this light all she saw was the wings, the ears, those constant reminders that she wasn't human anymore, in the water she could see two green orbs glowing, she looked away, closing her eyes trying to suppress the sobs. The voice bounced around in her head, with flashes of images she tried to suppress, things she didn't want to remember, voices in her head, the battle that was waging inside her, the demons trying to get out, memories demanding recognition, she tried to push it all back into their box, but Jade couldn't shut out the voices, "_you're a beautiful monster Nightingale, embrace it..."_ she was loosing the battle, she would fight it, Jade splashed the water hard snarling, she wouldn't have it, she would not remember she wouldn't not let the animal out.

Xavier stopped talking mid sentence and looked out the window at the grounds. Ororo followed his gaze

"What is it Charles?" Her tone was calm but she couldn't hide the concern

"Its Jade, she's, oh god, how could I not have known that voice…" Charles looked at Ororo who was looking back at him confused, Charles looked back out the window again "She's not on the estate anymore.."

Jade was in the air, out running, out flying the voices, the memories, she flew as hard as she could, up, away, harder, faster, she wouldn't let them catch her, her muscles ached, she didn't care, her lungs were crying out for air, she didn't care, all that mattered was out running the animal, the voices, those memories, suddenly she pulled her wings in and dropped, plummeting towards the ground, tears stung her eyes, the trees were coming up beneath her, it was to easy, to wonderful idea to just let them catch her, metres before the tree line Jade expanded her wings back out, though not soon enough to avoid a few branches, they cut, they stung, it made it real, though the fresh pain was brief as she kept flying, the wounds healed, there was no relief for her in pain anymore, and someone it made the hole inside her bleed even more. She kept flying, over the lights, it had hours, though time stopped for her, she turned off before she came over Manhattan, she was on auto pilot until she landed in some dark alleyway, she knew this place, it had been where… She was so tried, falling to her knees Jade cried her heart out, it all came out in tears, she couldn't breath anymore, it all hurt, and she didn't know why, she wouldn't let herself remember why, that's when she saw the figure in the early morning light, silhouetted, she knew him, she caught his scent, he'd let her, as he drew closer, she recoiled, but she was to tired, a rough hand came out and stroked her check, wiping the tears.

"Its okay Jade." The voice was rough as the hands, it came out more as a purr.

"Help me, I don't want to remember." The hands pulled her close to him, she felt safe.

"I'm here; it's going to be okay." There was a sharp pain in her neck, then nothing.. it all went black.


	5. Chapter 4: Lies, Chivalry, Hope

**Chapter 4 **

**Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them **

**Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: stealthyminx hotmail. com **

**Rating: NC-15 for now, to be on the safe side, will involve violence and sex later on **

**Song inspiration: Ben Fold's Five:- Brick **

** >Telepathic communications.  
_Thought's_**

Scott stood on the front steps, watching the cab pull out of the drive and out of the estate; he would have had them dropped at the gate and walk the rest of the way, but Jean's bag was heavy, and as nice as the early Spring day was, it wasn't that nice, satisfied that the cab was gone Scott picked up their bags, groaning slightly about the weight of Jean's and headed in side, almost colliding with her, she'd stopped only a few steps in, looking down the hall, focused on something.

"Jean?"

"Something's happened." Something always happened Scott thought putting down the bags, Jean headed down the hall, Scott followed, soon they were in earshot of Xavier's office Scott scowled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" It was muffled through the walls but Scott knew that voice anywhere, Logan..

"What's he done now.." Scott opened the door.

"HOW CAN PEOPLE JUST VANISH?" Logan slammed his fist onto Xavier desk.

"You should know you do it on a regular basis." Scott held the door opened for Jean before entering the office, Logan growled at him.

"Do you realises how pissed off.."

"Logan, either get out of my office or sit down." Xavier commanded cutting him off; he looked angry "Your not helping. With your infernal yelling…" All present looked thankful, Logan must have been yelling for a long time to have Ororo and Hank look so battered; Jean was surprised Xavier had indulged him for so long. Logan stood his ground, Xavier stood his, a brief grunt and Logan backed off.

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted, Ms Nightingale is currently no longer on the property, and seems to of left without warning." So that was the problem, Scott thought to himself, Jade's missing.

"Its not the first time a student has had." Hank paused "a time out, without warning."

"It isn't the first time Jade's done it either, she's been prone to flying off with out a word." Scott put his hand on the back of the chair Jean was sitting in. "She's been on the verge for a few months now. Is this totally unexpected?" he had a point.

"I felt a disturbance, from her just before she disappeared." Xavier looked at Ororo, who had been present at the time. "She was mentally fighting something, so violently that her distress projected its self half way across the mansion." This seemed to cause a deeper level of concern "I'm worried that this might not be just another take off scenario."

"You fear that she's not in her right mind?" Jean asked quietly, it could have been taken as a statement more then a question.

"It could come to that, as you've all pointed out, she's been on the knife edge for weeks, her mind is fragile right now, if pushed she may snap."

"Lets go get her then, before something happens to her." He was already on his feet.

"I'm afraid it might not be that simple." Xavier signed, Jean knew why.

"She flew off Logan, no scent to follow, to find her will have to use Cerebro." She got up and looked at him

"Then what are we doing up here?" Jean looked at the floor.

"Even if we do find her Logan, we can't go after her." Xavier stated, Logan didn't take the news very well.

"What do you mean? Why the fuck not?" Everyone else in the room but him and clicked as to why.

"Because if she's as fragile as Xavier fears, going after her might be the push." Scott interrupted, his voice was clear; they weren't going to go after Jade.

"So we just wait, and hope that she does come back?" They all couldn't look at him but Scott "Yes, we wait, she may come back, and we wait for her to calm down." Logan snarled ripping the door open and stormed out. Jean sat back down; Scott put his hand on her shoulders.

"I do intend to go down and locate Jade, make sure she's not hurt. I won't have one of my students in danger."

"No one would expect any less." Ororo spoke out. They all knew why Xavier had waited for Logan to leave before sharing that piece of information, he would of insisted on going and getting her, he would have even gone by himself to do so, no they'd made the right call, they'd give her time, tell authorities in the area to look out for her, but they wouldn't interfere until they were certain they weren't going to cause any damage.

"Who's going to tell her friends?" Hank finally asked, in all this they hadn't worked out what to say to those that would notice the young Australian's absence, she'd been a loner for so long, it hadn't even occurred to them. "The seniors will want to know where she is."

"Especially Jarred." Ororo knew Jarred wouldn't accept some blanket explanation.

"I'll talk to Hather." Scott stated, Xavier nodded; Jarred was most likely the only accept the explanation If it came from Scott, another and they may be met with resistances from the young man. Everyone stood up to leave, Jean and Hank leaving first, talking about the conference Scott and herself had been at, Scott cast one glance back at Xavier, who was on the phone to Warren filling him in on the situation. Ororo put her hand on the leader's shoulder.

"What will you tell him?" she asked hoping to get her queue on the nature of the explanation to the other seniors.

"She needed time out and is currently having some time up at the cabin, and she had requested that she is not disturbed." Ororo raised and eyebrow. "She was the one that requested the time out, she felt herself slipping." Ororo nodded "He won't question if he thinks it's her idea." He let out a long sigh, he didn't want to have to lie to Jarred but he didn't want another Logan type display. Ororo gave him an encouraging smile, he was glad they were such good friends. "Hell of a welcome back?"

"It always is.."

Sitting at his desk, in the back row Jarred cast a glance at the empty desk between him and Kat, before looking at her, she just shrugged at the unspoken question of where the normal occupant of the seat was.

"Haven't seen her all morning.." Jarred mumbled at Kat, as Sean's outburst of laugher caught his attention, it was at nothing so he turned back to Kat.

"Not since dinner last night.."

"She didn't answer her door this morning.." Kat added hoping to sound helpful

"Not unusual for her to be doing a work out when the rest of us get up though."

"It's not unusual for Jade to miss class either." Sean butted in, twisting around from the row in front of them. "Well not normally, Don't look at me like that you two, it's only been recently that she's smartened up her act, maybe it was just too good to be true." He didn't want to sound harsh, but it was true, and Jarred had been moping about all morning since Jade missed breakfast.

"Sean's got a point." Luke turned around next to Sean, "So Jade had a good few weeks.. Where she wasn't a total loner.."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about it! She's making ground…" it was surprising how coherently Jarred was able to speak through clenched teeth.

"She's got serious problems, we all know it, Jarred's hands started to glow an eerie white colour, Kat noticed, so did Sean, Luke didn't, "she probably went off last night to get hammered and is in some gutter of some random.." Luke didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the chair he was sitting on fell down, as Jarred blew the legs of it off. Jarred was on his feet and over the desk faster then anyone knew he could move, Sean wasn't far behind pulling Hather off him, Sean got his arms under Jarred's break them apart, Luke had already exposed his fangs and his eyes were red, Luke hissed at Jarred. "Just cos she's bagging everyone else but you.." Kat slapped Luke.

"Shut up! You bastard, just because Jade wouldn't give you the time of day doesn't give you the fucking right to be a prick, now sit down, shut your French fag hole." Luke glared at Kat and at Jarred who was still being held by Sean, Jarred was breathing heavily, trying to back down from the urge to take Luke out, they all knew Sean was stronger than Jarred, Luke would be a fool to think otherwise.

"Sorry man." Luke muttered pulling a chair from another desk, Jarred nodded, Sean let go, both took there seats, no one spoke until Mr Summers and Ms Munro came in, all were thankful that they didn't noticed the missing chair, or the wood, this was odd, Scott didn't normally help Ororo out in history class.

"Jarred, Mr Summers needs to speak to you outside for a moment." Jarred looked at Kat, the Professor could have known what happened, swearing under his breath Jarred got up and headed for the door where Scott was waiting. Scott held the door open for Jarred and cast on last look at Ororo lent on her desk.

"Students, in case any of you were worried…" He shut the door, Jarred was waiting across the hall, he looked ready for the fight, in fact he looked like he'd already had one, his hair was messed, his jumper looked stretched, Scott let it go.

"You're not in trouble Jarred," he relaxed, only a little. "It's about Jade." Jarred tensed again.

"She didn't hurt anyone did she?"

"O, no." He was taken back at Jarred bluntness "not at all.. She's just.." Scott wasn't sure he could lie to Jarred now, he looked so worried when Scott had mentioned Jade, he wondered if the state of Jarred had anything to do with that.. "Lately Jade's been having some."

"Problems?"

"Issues.. Last night she came to the professor and asked for some time alone up at the cabin in the north part of the estate, just for a few days." Jarred looked relieved, and crushed.

"She was doing so well, she was keeping it in check…" Scott put his hand on the young mutant's shoulder.

"She just needed a few days alone."

"It's because Logan's upset isn't it? When we got back, Jade was, really agitated because Logan had upset her."

"No, it wasn't that, Logan upsets everyone." That seemed to bring a small smile to the boy's face. "Now I'd hate for you to miss any of Ms Munro's history class so I wont keep you any longer." Jarred nodded and started for the door.

"She'll be back in a few days then?"

"A few days." Scott lied with a reassuring nod. Jarred opened the door and disappeared into the room, most likely to confirm with his classmates that was Ororo had said was true. Scott rubbed his unshaven chin, Jean and himself had left London two day's earlier then they had planned, after two of the speakers had pulled out at the last minute, Betsy Braddock had insisted they stay, but they couldn't neglect their duties here, also Jean had made it clear in her own way that she had a feeling that something was a miss. He looked down the hall, Hank was taking a lively class on computers, pulling his gaze back to the elevator Scott looked at his watch, Xavier had been down in Cerebro for over an hour now, Jean was taking a combined class of some of the younger student through basic science on the lower levels so she could help Charles, while also taking his scheduled times, even in emergencies, this place still had to run as a school, even if he did want a shower and a change of clothes, he had the remaining students waiting for him to take English, he'd just put on a movie for them while he dashed off to get change, not very professional, but he couldn't take a class like this.

She felt fuzzy, unable to keep her eyes open, or her mind clear, it was so warm in the blanket. Closing her eyes Jade remembered dark.

"Why did you bring her back here for?" Jade didn't mind the fact she was bathed in light, or the voices talking in the dark beyond the light.

"She's not happy there." Two voices now, not happy voices.

"So why did you drug her." A snarl, a slapped, it was damp under her face, it smelt damp, but it was warm under her blanket and it felt nice to be fuzzy, even with the two figures arguing.

"She doesn't need them." The growl again

"She doesn't want you either. What are you going to do when she wakes up, what's she going to do for that matter?" Jade's could feel the ground under her arms now, it was damp too, dirty, not so fuzzy. She pulled the blanket tighter around her, the figures noticed. "Leave her." Another growl, steps towards her, "Leave her.." the foot steps stopped, Jade felt someone move her hair off her face, the hands that had saved her, the ones that felt safe and familiar, the ones that, she as so close.

"Leave her now!" second growl, at this one compliant, footsteps moved away, then nothing. Slowly the damp crept in where the fuzzy feeling had been, Jade could no longer keep her eyes shut in with the light. She sat up, so this was what a hang over felt like, Jade groaned and pulled the blanket over her head to hide her eyes as she crawled out of the light, she inhaled the blanket, she snarled tearing it off her face, she knew this blanket, she knew that smell, Jade looked the blanket over, small red splotches were on it, she knew what they were, blood, Jade check herself over, not hers, she looked at the marks again, old blood, she sniffed, and looked confused, her, old scent, Jade was tempted to toss the blanket away, but she didn't, Jade took a look at her surroundings, she knew this place, she knew this smell, Jade wished she was sitting down again, then it hit her, the scents, those that had been here, they weren't dreams, those scents, this place, the blanket,

"A memento.." she spoke quietly. Jade's back was on the wall she knocked something with her feet, a chain, it was attached to the wall, she looked at her feet, there was three and at the ends were, clasps, she was clutching the blanket, flashes, chains, threats, blood, pain, blanket… she knew, all of, she remembered everything, Jade let out a feral howl as she remembered, nothing could make it stop it washed over her, as the tears washed down her face..

Jarred lent on the balcony of the senior's lounge staring out into the woods as the days final rays disappeared over the trees, he wondered if Jade could see him from where he stood. He'd been tempted to wave in her direction since the moment he'd stepped out here, enjoying the cool breeze that was circling about, he loved nights like this, a lot of the seniors over the years had sat up late enjoying these nights. Jarred sighed as he stretched his arms above his head, he wanted to believe she could see him, but more importantly he wanted to believe Jade would be happy about that fact.

"If you're thinking about leaving food out to tempt her back, you're going to have to better then a microwave burrito and a Pepsi." Sean joked, closing the door behind him, Jarred looked at his burrito he had planed on eating as an after dinner filler, since he didn't like fish and had picked mindlessly at his dinner.

"Yeah, a beer would be better.." Jarred nodded looking back out towards the tree line. "You don't think it's weird that she just took off?" He asked needing confirmation of the feeling he'd had all day, the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right about what Jade had done.

"You think they're lying?" Sean asked seriously

"No, I just.." Jarred didn't know, he hoped Scott hadn't, it was hard to take orders from a leader you didn't trust, but maybe Scott too was just following orders.

"Xavier didn't send her up there." Sean stated, since that seemed the only logical reason for Jade being sent to the cabin. "You know better then anyone no one can make Jade do anything she doesn't want to, Not even Logan, Scott or Maverick could make her, well maybe Mave and Logan, but that be out of fear, but they wouldn't threaten her...For all you know she just did it to get out of Logan's gym class.." This made them both smile "I know I'd play insane if it meant less time in that hell on earth experience." Jarred agreed, no one liked Logan's session, not anyone with out a mastitis outlook on life. Sean patted his buddy on the shoulder and headed back inside, Jarred followed not long after, leaving the food and drink on the balcony. Just in case.


	6. Chapter 5: Whiskey Lullaby

**Chapter 5 **

**Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them **

**Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: stealthyminx hotmail .com **

**Rating: NC-15 for now, to be on the safe side, will involve violence and sex later on **

**Song inspiration: Hootie and the Blowfish:- Let Her Cry **

** >Telepathic communications.  
_Thought's_ **

From a chair encased by shadow a figure lent back staring at the monitor crossing their arms "Poor child" shaking their head mockingly before turning off the screen "No one should have to be forced to remember such awful times.." They smirked picking up the com link from the desk,

"Return to base, the lost child has become a liability."

By the time Logan left the mansion it had been dark for hours, speeding down the highway towards Harry's in Salem Center, Harry had a beer waiting for him as he opened the door, it felt good to be so welcomed, this place was definitely a home away from home, just being able walk in and have a cold glass waiting.

"Thank Harry." Logan said taking his normal seat at the far end of the bar.

"No problems, heard your bike comin'." Harry joked flipping his tea towel over his shoulder, Logan smirked, he was putting Harry's kids through college with the amount of money he'd drop in this place a night. Logan looked around there was a few more people in the place for a mid weeknight, but they were all enjoying the new sports channel Harry had recently had put in the bar.

Each sip of his uninterrupted drink made the tension in Logan shoulder's ease, today had been so incredibly frustrating, the meeting with Xavier, Scott being all high and mighty, what did he know he wasn't the one that had made the promise to look out for the kid, it wouldn't have been Scott explaining Jade's disappearance if.. The cheers to another point of the football match playing interrupted his thoughts. Logan stopped thinking and just went back to drinking and smoking his cigar and enjoyed the game; he came here to relax not to think. It wasn't until his fourth beer that Logan was distracted again, a scent, he ignored it, it disappeared faster then it came, it was nothing, he imagined it, near the end of the same drink he caught it again, this time it stuck. Logan finished his drink and called Harry over, who wasn't all that happy about being pulled away from the now showing highlights of the past year baseball season. Harry grabbed the bottle of whiskey, Logan was getting to predictable with is drinking habit, Harry put the glass in front of Logan and went back to the inning.

"How long have you been serving minors.." Logan asked casually

"Ever since I introduced the don't ask don't tell policy.." Harry stated with equal ease, as if he'd been expecting this conversation before this point. "I didn't feel a need to ask for ID from someone with her connections.." Logan looked curiously at Harry, who shrugged "She came in asking for you one night… "

Harry said leaning against the back of the bar "She's round the back, left her there with a bottle of Jack and Johnie."

"You left her with entire bottles?" Logan was surprised, one thing to let an underage girl in, let alone leave her with bottles.

"I didn't want to have to go back there every few minutes to fill her up." Logan stood up "Brave man.. Not many can say they've seen a girl drink a local college QB under the table.." Logan almost laughed, he would've paid to see that one. "By the time we scraped his face off the floor he was too drunk to remember Jade ever being here." Logan nodded

"How long was she hear for.." he asked heading towards the small backroom.

"Ever since it was dark enough for her to get near here with out any questions." he didn't hear Harry's remaining comments, he was too angry, hours, she'd been hear for hours, she'd taken off over twenty-four hours ago and she'd been sitting in his bar. By the time Logan laid eyes on her he was livid, he'd give her a lecture that would ring in her ears for months, then he laid eyes on her, the anger faded, he saw the room, no wonder Harry didn't want to go back here, chairs, tables were all turned upside down, but there was no sign of damage to them, she laid them carefully, deliberately, following the density of chairs to the darkest most distant spot from the door head on the table was Jade, one empty bottle the other almost empty, she was dozing, why she'd set up a defence, Logan watched, her breathing was even, she was asleep, slowly he picked up chairs, setting the tables right, closing the distance, she looked awful, like she'd been dragged through a forest backwards, he'd expected to be faced with the attitude, instead he was looking at a beaten up rag. Logan was less then five meters, had a chair in hand when the silence broke, a loud crush sound seemed to echo through the room, he looked at his feet, pretzels, smart girl.. he looked up, she was staring at him, how long had seen been crying to do that to her face, her eyes were completely bloodshot, puffy and her face was all splotchy. Slowly Logan put the remaining chair right and took a seat, he was close enough to be considered a possible treat so he would keep her attention but far enough away from comfort.

"What.. do you.. want." She was barley able to speak, the voice came out broken and raspy, it was clear it hurt her to talk.

"There's 'lot of people worried about ya kid." Jade took a sip from the bottle of Jack and coughed "I think you've had enough." She snarled, but coughed again. "Why you take off for?" she was showing spark, better to strike while he had a spark to work with.

"Felt like a holiday.." smart arse he thought.

"Most people give warning before they do that."

"You don't." she was right, he never did.

"Yes I do, people just don't listen." He could argue that point if he needed to.

"That's not what people say." She swigged again and winced as it hit her raw throat.

"People are dicks." He muttered, "It's time to go back home now Jade.." she stiffened like a dear in the head lights, what was wrong with this girl?

"Harry needs to close up soon, better to leave before you get questions." She nodded, an excuse she could stomach, something was definitely up she wasn't fighting anymore. Logan watched as she stood up, he took in the damage, top torn, no jacket, she didn't have any shoes either, what had made her take off so fast that shoes and jacket were neglected. Jade picked up a blanket wrapping it around her shoulders reaching out for the bottle, then left it following Logan out of the backroom, he went out the back door leaving money on one of the back table for Harry, he wasn't going to walk Jade out in the state she was in. Logan held open backdoor in the kitchen for Jade, she was hunched over holding herself and stood waiting at Logan's bike while he made sure the door was shut properly,

"I.. I told him not to call… he wanted to.. I asked him not to.." Jade said weakly as Logan got onto the bike, he stopped and took off his jacket.

"Here, you can't ride with your wings showing like that…" Jade tried to force her wings to hide, but she became paler with effort. "Take the jacket Jade." She obeyed; Logan took the blanket rolling it up and put it in front of him to carry before driving off. He found it disturbing how tightly Jade held onto his flannel shirt, the way she twisted the fabric between her figures, Xavier had been a fool not to go find her, she was in bad shape. Pulling up to the mansion Logan looked at Jade in his mirrors, she was crying again silently, he wondered if he hadn't gone to get her if she would have ever come back, or if Harry would've ever called, parking the bike Jade silently dismounted leaving Logan's jacket she made a mad dash for the inside, disappearing from sight before Logan had both legs over the bike. He wasn't sure if she was hiding or fast... He sighed picking up the blanket, it unrolled, Logan inspected it, blood, she hadn't appeared hurt, it was old blood, Logan sniffed and stormed after Jade, the entire mansion was asleep, it was after three am as he threw open Jade's door slamming it shut throwing the blanket at Jade, it landed at her feet.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" Logan roared, lucky for those next door to Jade's room the walls were sound proof. Logan stopped, and took in the situation around him. He looked at Jade, clothes in hand to the bag on the bed, half full. "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"I have to leave…" She spat back, she was crying again, moving to put clothes in the bag. "Its not safe.."

"What do you mean its not safe, there's nowhere safer then here.." Jade didn't seem to agree, she wasn't stopping.

"Not safe." She repeated, though Logan could be sure it was to her self not him.

"Creed can't get you here." Jade inhaled sharply, he'd hit the right cord, she stopped, closing her eyes, she choked out a sob, dropping to her knees. Logan didn't know what to do, he was so torn.

"What did the slime bag do to you?" no point ranting at a mess like this.

"I don't want to remember don't make me remember!" Jade was bent over hands over her head rocking back and forth. "I cant make it stop, all of it, it's in my head it wont stop.." Logan watched as Jade curled up tighter and tighter. Logan walked over to the ball of sobbing child, Jade grabbed onto his legs and cried into his jeans almost knocking him over "Make it stop, please, I'll be a good girl, please just make him stop.." Logan looked down at Jade's begging with wide eyes, what the hell was going on? Jade finally stopped holding onto his legs and crumbled back onto the floor. Logan sat down and pulled her into him.

"Its okay kid." He muttered just holding her; this was a bit out of his league.

"They wouldn't stop, I made them, he helped me, then he wouldn't stop.." none of this made any sense, Jade stopped trying to talk and just cried, then the door opened, Scott and Jean were standing there, Logan should of guessed that Jade's distress would of woken the two most powerful psychics.

"What's going on here Logan." Jade looked up and pulled away from Logan and scrambled away from the light that flooded in from the hall, away from people, Logan got to his feet hands up.

"Back off Summers, she cant handle people.." Logan made slow steps towards Jade who suddenly hit the floor, hands on her head, she screamed.

"JEANNIE! NO!" Scott yelled whipped his head around to see Jean, slowly open her eyes, dropping her hands from her temples.

"I thought.." she sounded lost under Logan glared

"You thought wrong." Logan growled back, Scott looked shocked, Logan had never said a cross word to Jean the entire time they'd known each other. Scott put his arm around his wife and pulled her from the room, they couldn't help Jade now, but he trusted Logan to handle this.

"She's so confused, I wanted to help.." Jean confessed, "I only just brushed.." Scott nodded.

"I know Jean, but.."

"But." Charles was waiting at the end of the hall; two of the younger psychics were with him looking scared. "She's too fragile, right now, I've told Logan to try and sedate her so we can all get some sleep." Charles placed a caring hand on the scared child's shoulder.

"Its okay Evan, Ms Nightingale's just a little worked up that's all." Evan looked shaken, Jade's distressed had woken other emphatic mutants, most were gathered on the stairs near the third level. "Back to bed children, Mr Logan's got everything under control." Scott followed Xavier's lead and ushered the younger mutants back up to bed.

Logan followed the professors mental instruction, he couldn't go immediately to get the medication, she was still crying but not as violent and the staggered words weren't flowing out anymore once Jade had calmed down enough for him to be able to move about the room with out her getting the idea that he was leaving. Finally he was able to get to her bedside table, opening the top draw rummaging through the empty bottle, he looked at dates.

"Someone needs to explain to her these ain't candy.." Logan shook his head taking the half empty bottle; he then opened the bottom draw and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. "Couldn't hurt.." he headed back headed back over to Jade, she was shaking in the corner, once again oblivious to the world, Logan squatted next to her and sighed, "Jade.." no response "Jade." Logan clicked at her, as if he was coaxing a animal out from under the couch, quietly glad no one was hear to witness this moment, "Jade, come on kido." He slowly shook the bottle, opening it he took a swig and held it out to her, slowly, Jade sniffed the air and sat up, "Good girl, now take the pills." He handed six instead of the three, double the amount Xavier had suggested, Logan looked at the bottle and the pills and took two and a swig. Jade was back in the far corner, she still had tears running down her face, Logan wondered if he was going to have to call Jean back to deal with Jade passing out from dehydration, finally either the meds started to take their effect or Jade had exhausted herself, she slowly she seem to slip into unconsciousness, Logan picked her up and put her on the bed, he was tempted to stay, but decided that when she woke up his presence would not be so welcome. Logan got up off the bed staying only a little while longer to make sure she didn't wake up again before he left and went to his room. Sitting on the bed Logan stared at the roof, beer in his hand. He wouldn't sleep tonight not with Jade's words echoing themselves in his head.

"What did you do to her Creed that would make beg her you to stop like that.." Logan he could only imagine what Creed had done to Jade, and what he would need a blanket for after..


	7. Chapter 6: It's Easier to Leave

**Chapter 6**

**Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them **

**Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: NC-15 for now, to be on the safe side, will involve violence and sex later on**

**Song inspiration: Papa Roach- Scars **

** Telepathic communications.  
_Thought's_**

The light crept in through the drapes, Jade cringed becoming fully awake faster than she would of liked to, her head was thumping, Jade stomach lurched into her throat, she scrambled from the bed getting her legs caught in the covers and ended up with a mouthful of carpet, she pulled herself up and just made it to the bathroom before being ill, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so bad, rubbing her eyes she curled up on the floor, enjoying the fact it was cold against her forehead.

"Kill me now.." She muttered just before she needed to put her face near the bowl. She must of drunk herself blind last night to have this reaction, that and a large amount of pills, shakily Jade walked out of the bathroom and over to the draw opening the pill box and counted them, putting it into context. She was missing eight, that would explain the headache, Jade staggered back to the bathroom and into the shower, it washed away from of the pain, it didn't wash away the dirty feeling she had, Jade grabbed her loafer and scrubbed every inch of herself until it hurt and in some places bled, it didn't help she still felt dirty. She watched the skin heal, angry tears mixed with the water as she cleaned herself again and again and again until the blood was staining the tiles of the shower, Jade collapsed down in the shower.

"Why did he touch me, I was a good girl, why did he have to touch me?" she sat there weeping eventually the water ran clear again and she climbed out, getting dressed she pulled on her large baggy army jumper, the one her mum had given her when they needed to go out before Jade had learnt to control her powers enough to hide her wings, the light still hurt so sunglasses came out as well, she didn't want to go to breakfast, the fact her stomach hadn't settled also made it a vile suggestion, Jade walked around the bed, she noticed her bag, picking it up Jade took it over to the cupboard and continued to put her clothes in it, she had to leave, they'd come, they'd promised they would, it wasn't safe here.

"Not fair on them.." she muttered, making sure she didn't start crying, she was doing everyone a favour. Sneak out, they'd never know.

He wanted to knock when they'd walked past, but Sean had made sure he was between him and Luke as they walked past, there was no way to just duck and check, she if she'd come home. Walking down the stairs he wasn't listening to Luke and Sean argue about the answer of the finance classes homework, it wasn't until Carter and his buddy Henry dashed down the stairs gossiping that Jarred paid attention to the world around him.

"Yeah I'm not kidding! Even he was in the special glasses he sleeps in!"

"How do you know That Mr Summer's got ones he sleeps in.."

"Cos he was up last night! One of the seniors was having a fight with Logan, woke half the mansion, Mr Summers was in the hall I SAW HIM even ask Tim, he was there too and so was Lisa!" Jarred put his arms out in front of Sean and Luke stopping them suddenly on the stairs.

"Did any of you hear a fight in the hall last night."

"Nah.." Sean shook his head, Luke did too, Jarred clicked over, Carter was telepathic, so was Tim, and Lisa had empathic gifts, he turned and bolted up the stairs. "Where you going?"

"She's home.." He yelled not looking back, "Save us seats.." the pair kept moving.

"I thought he was meant to be the sensible one…" Luke said and they kept walking.

Jarred didn't knocked he just barged through the door, looking at the bed, she'd slept in it.

"Do you always make a point of having an entrance." Jade shut the doors of her cupboard, her checks were flushed but that was the only colour on her face,

"I didn't frighten you did I?" he had, she'd had to throw her bag into the cupboard before he'd see it but that had been an after thought, she'd thought it was..them.

"No, you gave me a shock normally people don't just run in here.." She pushed the fallen sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Unwelcome intrusion?" Jarred joked, he wanted to keep it light, not to bring up the question that pushed its way into his skull, why.

"I have a headache.."

"Then you'd better eat, breakfast is on." Jarred walked over to the door and held it open.

"The others are waiting." Jade didn't want to move, the chances were the smell of food would make her ill again, let alone the overwhelming need to leave as soon as possible, Jarred wouldn't understand, he believed in all for one, one for all, this was a numbers game, the less people she was around when they found her, less would get hurt.

"They have coffee." She moved.

When he came out of Xavier office Logan hadn't been pleased, the fact he had to tell Xavier a straight out lie about how and where he'd found Jade, simply saying on his way back he'd seen her walking down the highway, Logan was thankful that Xavier respected peoples mental privacy enough not to even consider reading his thoughts to find out what really happened. Xavier had also ask if he knew anything about Jade's mental distress, Logan had had to confess ignorance, he was waiting for the next question, why had he been anywhere near Jade's room to sense the distress, shutting the door Logan wasn't sure if Xavier was as unaware of the situation as he seemed, turning around Logan spotted Jean, she gave him a small wave as she went into her class room, Logan smiled but didn't wave back.

"Logan.." the smile dropped to a scowl.

"What do you want Summers?" Logan pulled a cigar out and lit up before turning around to be faced with Cyclops, lucky they were at a sensible distance.

"Jade sh.."

"Back off Slim." Logan blew a cloud of smoke towards Summers. "I already handled the situation." And with that Logan stepped past Scott leaving him to wonder. But Scott reached out and grabbed Logan's arm.

"Logan would you mind telling me what the situation was that you so nicely handled that caused the fight in her room, at three in the morning." Scott was beyond pissed about the entering fiasco, he doubted Logan's ability to handle a situation with Jade on the over scale the Wolverine was indicating, calming her down after last night was one thing, but the whole reason, no that wasn't one of Logan's talents, no one just handled anything with her, you hoped it went away.

"I don't owe you any explanations, Slim." He pulled his arm away from Scott "The girl's still alive, so as far as you're concerned, she's fine."

He headed for the garage, he had no class, he'd work on his bike, and clean it up, he hadn't had a chance to the night before.

Jarred and Kat didn't really talk during breakfast, in fact the best anyone could get out of them was a mindless agreeing noise. They watched as The young green haired Australian leant on the table resting her chin on her arms mindlessly sipping coffee, still looking like death warmed up, every now and then her eyes welled up but she just blinked them away, they both wanted to ask, both even suggested a trip to the med lab, Kat had asked quietly if she wanted Hank to look at her, the result had been a brush off, but they both knew her moods, there was hurting, in a way that neither knew how to deal with, finally Kat coaxed toast into Jade, getting her to eat half a piece of dry toast, over a period of ten minutes, it had been painstaking to watch, lucky Luke and Sean was busy talking about the field trip still to notice, or either did they didn't draw attention, they knew their place and it wasn't in this mess lying on the table. Jade kept casting glances around the room, muttering something, then at the group, but every time someone met her eyes she either looked away or she looked right through them, unattached. The bell went and they all got up.

"Tech first isn't it?" Kat asked, Luke nodded excitedly and hurried off, Hank's classes were always good, and it was one of them few they didn't drag their feet too, Sean and Luke were off very quickly, Sean stopped to make small swooning talk with a Junior, but moved quickly on, Kat shook her head.

"Always the ladies man." Jarred and Kat stayed with Jade, one on each side as if to protect her from everyone else, finally they got to the stairs, Jade reached her room and slipped in silently, making brief mention to go on with out her, under the excuse 'she needed to talk to the professor'. Jarred put his hand on Kat's shoulder before they slip to go to their rooms.

"When she's ready?" Kat asked

"When she's ready she'll talk." Jarred reassured grabbing his books and going to class, he knocked on Jade's door. "Don't be to long."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Was all the response she could call from behind the wooden door, Jade sat on the bed, backpack out, packing, she'd made a life here in three years, like the painting she'd brought out from storage, it had been her mums before hers, she looked at everything longingly, the books, the glass, she put the photo's in her bag, her favourite toy.. well the only toy she'd ever owned, the jewellery, things she could carry, but also things she could sell if cash was slow, finally she opened the draw and pulled out all the containers with pills still in them, she opened one but closed it, she'd need a clear head for the next few days, finally Jade picked up the blanket and put it over the bag, Jade looked around and headed for the door before stopping and going back to the desk and scribbled a small note, pulling on her jacket and riding gloves.

Jade exhaled slowly, graciously thankful that part of her mutation was the ability to turn invisible, a prefect talent when living on the street, and for sneaking out. Taking a few deep breath Jade focused on her power and disappeared, she extended so that it would hide the rucksack and opened her door slightly, sniffing, no one in the halls, she made the dash for the garage, sure no one would be there, she could leave and they'd all be safe, no one would be hurt, she could run, easier to hide when its just you to hide. She'd made the choice at breakfast, so many people, they'd wouldn't just grab her and go, they'd take as many people as they could. She cleared her mind as she went past the classroom and Xavier office, she wouldn't have them alerted by her foolish emotions. Once in the workshop to the garage she dropped back into sight and pulled the trampoline off her bike, thankful she'd put the case back on it the day before, finishing the first stage of the upgrade, it would be shame she'd never get a chance to properly finish it. Attaching her bag to the bike Jade mounted it and wheeled out into plain sight, always checking behind her for someone to accidentally walk in, the only problem with that was she wasn't watching the front.

"Headed somewhere?" Logan looked at Jade; she put her head on the handlebars.

She looked up at him, and appeared to be sorry that she'd been caught, Jade remained silent, and lowered her eyes from his gaze. "Look, I told you not to worry. I'll protect you, understand?" We'll he had said that 'they'd' protect her, but right now if Creed was involved he'd take care of it, personally, but the look Jade was giving him Logan knew that this wasn't going well. "Besides, you wouldn't make it too far with that bike anyway?" He noticed her head sprang up as he mentioned something about her bike.

"I was lookin' it over, and at this stage of the mod, its not fit the ride. You'd be lucky to make it through the front gate. Here, let me show you how to fix it."

"I don't need you to tell me how to fix my baby Logan." Jade knew she was fine, he was trying to keep her here, talk here out of it,

"You can't change my mind, I have to leave." Logan glanced at the girl, he knew that she tried to run, not because she didn't trust him, but there was something more. Logan wiped the oil from his hands with a cloth. He tossed it aside and looked closer at Jade.

"Why are you running, Jade? Is there something you forgot to tell me?" he asked standing in front of her enough that she'd have to go through him in order to leave.

"And you know all you need to." Jade got off her bike and made a dash for the open garage, Logan reached out to grab her, but she was more nimble, running over the hood of one of the cars and for the front gate, Logan moved after her as fast as he could, lucky for him Jade was riled to the point she hadn't considered flying off. Jade didn't care about the pain in her legs from the hard sprinting, or the tears that stung her eyes, why couldn't he understand they're was no other way, she had to leave, for them, for their sakes,

"Jade!" called Logan as the girl began to run harder. Logan knew he couldn't out run her, was the chase worth it? After all, she did try to leave once before, maybe he should let her go, but Creed fitted in there somewhere, wouldn't really be wise to just let her go like that.

"Jade!" The young girl didn't stop, nor did she yell back, Jade didn't hear him, all she heard was the echo's in her head again, the laughter, every reason to leave, she wasn't watching the ground, she slipped hitting the ground with a loud thump, there was a crack, her wrist, Jade went sliding around the ground for a while sitting up she pulled the wrist to her chest, Logan saw her go down and picked up the pass again.

"Jade! Jade, you okay?" He kneeled down to find her cradling her wrist. He placed his hand on her wrist. Jade shouted and muttered quite a few obscenities at his touch.

"It's broke. Come on, let's go fix it up," said Logan. And he helped Jade to her feet, she pulled away violently, determined to get to the gate.

"I know it's broken! And there's nothing you can do it will be fine in a minute anyway!" Jade's mutations were coming in useful today, Logan put his hand on Jade shoulder. "Get off me Logan!" she pulled away, wincing due to the broken bones,

"No!" said Logan. "I'm not lettin' ya go until you tell me what is goin' on! Why are you so determined to leave? What's so terrible that you need to leave from the only protection you have?" Logan held his grip firmly on the girl's shoulder. Eventually annoyed by the silence, he turned her around, so that she was facing him... tears still staining her face.

"Talk to me, Jade. What's going on? And this time... tell me everything." She wouldn't she couldn't, he didn't get it, Jade pulled away from Logan's grip.

"Look Logan you wouldn't understand!" Jade bolted for the gate. Logan ran after her calling for her to stop. "GO back to the mansion Logan forget you ever knew me." This time she had a clear head, Jade spread her wings, Logan swore and tackled her Jade hit the ground, the pair rolled, Logan came out on top of her.

"Get OFF!" she screamed but Logan held her down it was obvious that he wasn't letting go till he got answers.

"Jade, stop, it." He struggled to keep her arms down, his weight held her to the ground back she still was fighting. "You need to tell me, if you're in trouble, let us help."

"You can't, they'll come here!" she fought, snarling at him, Logan finally worked out who 'they' were, it was just Victor anymore…

"They'll come anyway, better for us to know who we're facing." She stopped but she wasn't looking at him, but back at the mansion. Their fight had attacked attention, standing at the windows and on the front entrance was Ororo and Hanks classes, at the front was Jarred, Sean, Kat and Luke, all staring, they must have been louder then they'd thought. Logan swore, getting to his feet he pulled Jade to hers, maintaining a firm grip on her upper arm.

"Move it!" he told Jade as they marched back towards the house. Jade tried to wriggle free but Logan's grip held.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING! YOUR GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Logan put Jade over his shoulder Logan carried Jade back into the mansion Jade screaming the whole way, the Australian tried to get Logan to let go by hitting and biting him on the shoulder but Logan kept a steady pace.

"Move." He commanded, the student body parted "Hank down stairs."

Logan and Jade disappeared into the mansion.


	8. Chapter 7: You Might Of Hiden the Frown

**Chapter 7**

**Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them **

**Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: NC-15 for now, to be on the safe side, will involve violence and sex later on**

**Song inspiration: REM- Leaving New York**

** Telepathic communications.  
_Thought's_**

She'd been ages, and it had been making Jarred uncomfortable, he'd had his hand in the air about to ask Mr McCoy to be excused so he'd have a chance to go see what was keeping her, that and to tell her that the class had moved rooms to the library for research. But then Luke had gotten up and gone to look at the window, in fact Mr McCoy seemed distracted and followed Luke over to see out onto the front lawn, it wasn't long until they heard it, an argument, a very vocal argument, they'd all scrambled over to the glass, Hank had just shook his head and made disapproving noises, it wasn't the first time they'd had spats on the front lawn, they all watched on, but most of it was to make sure it didn't get out of hand, it did Jade went down, they all flinched, but then the fight got overly physical for Jarred's taste, Logan was on top of her, Sean grabbed his shoulder, but even he didn't look impressed, finally they watched Logan pick Jade up and the other students started walking and no one could of stopped them from going to the front door, but then Hank's furry blue hand came down on Jarred's shoulder, over taking him.

"Not the time for heroics Mr Hather." The boy stopped Hank continued on until Logan instructed those already gathered to part and for Hank to follow, which he did, but as soon as Jarred watched the elevator door close with Logan, Hank and a screaming Jade who had managed to attract the attention of every class, did Jarred make his dash for the elevator at the far end of the mansion as Scott and Warren both headed to the closer one, both looked unhappy. But Jarred was beyond furious, Logan had caused Jade to head for the cabin after he'd upset her, Jarred was not going to loose her again because Logan had emotional anger management problems.

Jade was still kicking and screaming when Logan lead the way into the med lab.

"I don't really think this is necessary Logan, she's fully capable of regeneration, she doesn't need medical attention."

"Give us a minute would you Hank." Logan said shutting the med bay door in front of Hank before he could continue. Logan walked over to one of the middle bed's in the back of the bay dropping Jade onto it, before grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of her

"Now, what the hell are you yappin' about?" Logan asked, now that she was out of his grip she was perfectly silent.

"I'm serious Jade, I want the truth! All of it!" Jade was still upset, tears down her face, but these were angry, frustrated frightened tears, not one of a distressed or upset person, but still the look on her face meant that Logan had more chance of scoring with Jean with Cyclops in the room then he had with getting her to talk. Logan had lost his patience. He stood up and kicked over a tray next to the bed Jade sat on. He popped his adamantium claws and took a swipe at the neighbouring bed and wall.

"Dammit, Jade! Start talkin' or you're gonna have something else to worry about!"

Jade bolted off the bed and dashed to the far corner then around behind Logan, who twirled around to face her. Logan saw the look on Jade's face... she was scared. Had he gone to far this time? Logan retracted the claws and came closer to Jade, who still seemed slightly unsure of his attention.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, his voice more calm. "I just want to help, but I can't do it, if you don't tell me what's going on." Logan sat there and waited for Jade to respond. It was clear and direct.

"Stay back." She expanded her wings slightly so she'd have greater balance, she was starting to go into a defensive fighting stance, Logan took a small sigh dropping his hands to his side as he did, she hissed. "I said stay back." Her eyes started to glow dimly. Logan watched Jade as the adrenaline began to kick in. She was frightened, and chances were that all bets were off. Logan raised his hands, signalling that he wouldn't be making any sudden moves. He took a few steps closer, and Jade lunged making a quick swipe at him. Logan took the opportunity and grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back, so that he was now standing behind her. Jade tried to squirm free and nearly fell over the bed.

"Will you stop it! I told ya I wouldn't hurt you!" it was surprising how clearly he could speak through half gritted teeth. But then there was another noise, one that Logan had missed until a cough, Logan looked up.

"Uhh, am I interrupting somehting?" asked Hank now standing in the doorway, stunned by the sight of Logan standing behind Jade with her bending over onto the bed.

"Nah, McCoy, we'll be done in a minute." Hank stepped back outside the med-lab and shut the door behind him. He sighed and shook his head.

"The Professor's not going like this." He looked up the hall, Warren and Scott were coming down, somehow he doubted if even he could persuade them to allow Logan his minute, no matter what he said. "Gentlemen, Logan has asked for another moment alone with Ms Nightingale." He called as they grew closer, but then there was another crash from inside the bay and Logan yelping out in pain, Scott hit the button to open the door, and all wished he hadn't, they all looked aghast, Jade was pinned on a bed with Logan sitting on top of her, in a very compromising position.

"LOGAN! What ON EARTH, SHE'S EIGHTEEN FOR GODSAKES!" Scott bellowed into the lab, just as Jarred, Sean and Kat all came up behind to see the same sight, Sean almost laughed, Kat was blushing and Jarred didn't stop moving, Warren reached out to grab him, but before he could pull the boy back Jarred raised his hands.

"Hather no!" but it was to late for Scott's warning, Jarred sent a kinetic plasma blast at Logan, hitting him on the shoulder sending him falling off Jade. Sean and Warren tackled Jarred who was already yelling profanities at Logan, Hank and Scott were running at Logan to restrain him and Kat grabbed Jade before she went either male.

"YOU BASTRAD! YOU SICK PERVET!" Jarred bellowed "SHE'S A CHILD!"

"You don't know what your talking about boy!" Logan growled, not seriously fighting Scott or Hank. Jarred was still fighting, wanting to get another shot at the man that had been on top of Jade. No one seemed to notice that Jade had curled up on the floor again, half hiding under the bed, Kat had her arm around her, Jade was shaking, mumbling to herself, blank scared expression on her face, seemly unaware of what was going on around her. Logan looked at the situation and pulled his arms away from the other mutants.

"Enough, I'm out of here." Everyone stepped aside silently as he made his way through. Logan paused and turned to face Jade, Finger pointed at her.

"We'll finish this later," he said. Then, he left for his room... leaving everyone wondering just what the hell was going on, she wasn't going to talk to him fine, she could stay like that, Hather wanted to save her, it was now his mess to clean up, she'd already caused him enough problems.

It wasn't until Logan was totally gone and that Jarred stopped fighting that they let him go, he dashed to Jade, Kat backed off, after that display she wasn't going to be the next target because she stood in the way of Jade and him, Scott, Hank and Warren all looked at the pair then at Sean and Kat, both just shrugged.

"I don't think we tell Xavier about this until we know what we're telling him exactly." Hank suggested pushing his glasses up. Scott and Warren both nodded and the three headed for the door.

"Ms Flamma, Mr Pierce, you still have work to do and I believe leaving Mr Chambers upstairs alone isn't the most appropriate." The all left, Kat gave one glance back at Jarred, who was too busy fussing over Jade to even notice. Once they were alone Hank shut the door to the med bay and looked at his teammates.

"We can't not tell him anything.." Scott said crossing his arms. "They made enough of a scene."

"What do we say.."

"What we know, Logan and Jade at a fight, she was hurt, he took her for medical assistance." The three nodded.

"I think its also best if we leave Jarred and Jade alone, after her disappearance, last night and this, there is something going on, but dragging either of them over the coals for it is hardly going to bring it to light." Hank looked at the door while he spoke,

"Agreed, if Jarred finds out anything that is important, he'll come to us, he knows what's best. He's in no danger with her." Cyclops stated firmly heading towards the elevator. He would have liked for one of them to stay down here in case of any issue but there were classes to take, and no one doubted that Jade wouldn't hurt Jarred.

Logan went into his room, and shut the door. The entire situation with Jade is getting to damn hard. All he had to do was look at the scene last night and the one that just unfolded moments before. Logan wonder how Chuck was going handle it when four-eyes went to make his daily report.

Logan walked over to the small refrigerator he had in his room and pulled out a beer. "The next move is gonna have to be Jade's." he concluded. He sat on his bed, and tilted the bottle to his lips. After letting out a sigh, as he swallowed the beer, he could only think of one thing to say. "Kids." He sounded spiteful, but then he spared a looked at the jacket he'd worn last night, the one he'd given Jade, and the blanket came back in to mind. This was bigger then even he wanted to imagine, and it was all being carried around in the head of a rather disturbed young girl, he'd offered help and now was unable to give it, but she wasn't making it easy, he'd made the promise, she knew he was there, he took another sip, and shook his head.

"Shouldn't have kicked the tray." He muttered, "Definitely shouldn't have left her like that either." But there wasn't much he could do, but wait for Jade to find him. "Long day… gonna be a long day."


	9. Chapter 8: Caged & Chained Conffessions

**Chapter 8**

**Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them**

**Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: stealthyminx hotmail .com**

**Rating: NC-18 Sexual & references**

**Song inspiration: Staind -Its been a while **

** Telepathic communications.  
Thought's**

He made that promise to another before- that he'd look after her, maybe that's why he was making it to her now, time for her to know people were watching her back. Jade looked up at Logan she was sick of crying but she didn't know what else to do, she'd kept her life under wrap so long her barriers up, hell Jade had managed to create a mental barrier between her

and these memories, now they had flooded over her and she was drowning in them.

"If you tell ANYONE about what just happened, I'll kill you. And I'm not a little girl!" Jade was trying to look serious the wall came back up, pretend to be happy and maybe even she'd feel it herself.

"Course ya not kido." Logan's voice didn't sound so rough, almost friendly, but it didn't last long, slowly Logan felt Jade slip pull back again, this worried him. "But ya not worried about yourself are you kid." She shook her head. "As long as you're here, we've got everyone else

covered." Jade looked up at him with a sarcastic disbelieving look, he'd failed to take one thing into account. "You're one person, as great as you think you are, you can't protect everyone

in the mansion." Jade pulled back even tighter inside, but it wasn't emotional distress anymore, she was weighting up choices.

"I have to tell Xavier don't I?" Logan exhaled heavily and gave a half arse nod.

"No ones going to make you tell anyone, but yeah, we might want to give all Wheels a heads up if you think they'll have the brass to come here." Logan smiled at Jade, it seemed the best way to reassure her. "Hey, it's your call. If your ready to go to the Prof., we'll go to the Prof." Then, he turned his bottle up, and finished his beer. He dropped the bottle in the waste basket and turned to Jade. Something in her eye's, something inside him made him feel that hope

for this kid yet. Logan's eye fell onto Jade's bottle. She was fast picking up all his old habits. He wondered how long it would be before he started loosing cigars out of the blue. "Jade." She didn't look up, she was deep in thought. "Kido, lunch is up soon and ya need to eat, and more

importantly so do I." Jade nodded and stood up, finishing her beer before she headed to the door, she was just about out when Logan put something into her hand. Jade looked in her hand to find a stick of gum. "No need get us both into trouble." he said as he took the empty beer bottle from Jade, who nodded putting the gum in her mouth and headed down the hall, it

was a little while before lunch, she still needed to weigh things up about how she was going to explain to the head master why she felt they were about to be attacked.

Xavier closed his book and looked at the students busily working away on their problems, when he noticed Jarred wasn't looking at his text book but just writing in his notes, Charles sighed heavily, this had not been a good few days, and he could see that Jarred wasn't taking well to the distraction of school.

"Jarred could I talk to you outside for a moment, bring your books." With such small group all hope of a private talk went out the window, so they'd have to go into the hall, the professor wheeled outside of his office where he took his classes, Jean stuck her head out of the staff room across the hall with a raised eyebrow, a silent question, Xavier just shook his head.

"Nothing of great concern." He said dismissingly, Jean didn't look certain

"Jean really its fine." She nodded and closed the door just as Jarred opened the other and walked out, making sure the door was properly closed before he turned to look at the professor. "Jarred, it was brought to my attention that you too.. how shall I put this, a swing at Mr Logan."

"That's one way to put it.." Jarred muttered, Xavier didn't look impressed but not scolding, there was no point lecturing the lad.

"Jarred, you know the rules, what you did was.." Xavier had been told very little about what exactly had gone on in the med lab earlier, Jean and been reluctant to departed with the information that Scott had told her, all he knew was that Jarred had been physically aggressive towards Logan over an incident involving Jade.

"A heat of the moment thing sir, it wont happen again, it was a mindless defensive reaction." Jarred explained, his face was blank, no emotion, Jarred had been preparing the little speech for a while it seemed.

"Good, as long as you're aware, I don't see a need to punish you, you're one of our leading role models here, the younger students look up and follow your example."

"I know sir, wont happen again sir."

"Your very worried about her aren't you Jarred." It was a statement more than a question, the boy nodded, looking at the floor. "Well it's my duty to inform you that Ms Nightingale has moved locations to her room." Xavier wheeled past Jarred to the door. "And ladies don't like to be kept

waiting." Xavier was inside the room before made the mental click over and he could hear Jarred's running steps grow too faint to hear, this brought a smile to his face, all for one, one for all.

He knocked, she didn't respond, he knocked again, the door was ajar so the young boy slipped into the room. She wasn't normally where she sat, in fact Jarred had to round the corner of the L shaped room before he could see her, she was in her study section, this alcove where the every wall had shelves back with book, her version of a private library. She draped over a

chair staring aimlessly into space, a cigarette held loosely between her fingers, though it wasn't lit, she'd stopped mid action lost in thought, Jarred walked slowly over, hoping she could see him before he got to close to deserve an aggressive reaction.

"Would you hate me if I told you I wasn't who you thought I was." Jarred looked puzzled, this isn't seem to faze Jade, she wasn't even looking at him. "Before I came here, I wasn't this, I wasn't me." Jarred knew the story, Jade had come to the mansion after being arrested for theft, the professor had managed to convince the authorities to let Jade off with the understanding she'd go into his care, rather than to social services.

"It doesn't matter who you were, you're different now, you're better."

"I'm medicated." She said sarcastically. "Medicated and monitored..." she got a shadowed look in her eye. "like the monst.."

"You're not a monster Jade." Jarred he interrupted, resisting he urge to take her in his arms and make it all go away, she didn't deserved to hate herself this much, she drew back inside, he wondered if she was even aware he was in the room still, if he turned and left.

"You have to promise me Jarred you'll look after them." She finally said, not looking at him but quite clearly aware of his presence. "They're so small and so many they'll need to be gathered and watched over." He understood what she was saying, slowly a giant hole was opening up inside him, she'd been trying to leave, that was what the argument on the lawn was, and now she was telling him what to do, because she wasn't going to be there to do it herself. "They need you."

"I need you." He said sitting on her bed, finally she looked at him, he'd expected to see the look that said she was already gone, instead he saw other things, worry, and calculation, a small pinthc of hope struck him, maybe she wasn't leaving, "I'll watch them." This made her happy, relieved, she wasn't going to take on what ever it was alone, she wasn't going to leave here, him, Jade was going to fight, though he did want to ask why she was asking him to do if something happened that would alter her desired outcome, or what happened to her that would make her unable to project 'them' "They wont get hurt as long as I'm there." Jade got up and walked over to him, Jarred put his arms around her, his face in her torso holding on tightly, Jade wrapped her arms around his shoulders, before she pulled back and kissed him lightly, as if it almost pained her to do it.

"Elephant juice." She whimpered slowly, before leaving the room, leaving him there, Jarred didn't look up when she left, in fact he sat there for what seemed like a lifetime before he looked up seeing his reflection in the bathroom mirror opposite, he said the words silently and watched his mouth form the words before he let a small tear slide down his face.

Logan had been waiting, in fact he'd just been sitting on his bed looking at the door waiting for the footsteps to stop outside his door, he got up and opened the door, Jade was there, she looked determined, but she was trying not to look as vulnerable as she so clearly felt.

"We have to protect the others. Xavier had to be told."

"Lets go." Logan put his hand on Jade shoulder, though he wasn't sure if it was to stop her from bolting as they got closer or if it was to comfort, Logan didn't even stop to knock, Charles had given him the telepathic okay to come in, having already dismissed the students to lunch. He opened the door and let Jade walk in first, she was holding herself with such pride it was a positive step forward.

"Logan, Jade, am I finally going to have last night and this morning incident explained to me?" Xavier asked bluntly, as the pair sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. "Since I thought we'd discussed the issue of scaring students before this and you two going at it like cat and dog on the front lawn isn't helping either of yours relationships with the other members of this school."

"It's my fault Professor," Jade stated firmly "But that's not why we're here."

"Magento's lot's mounting an attack, we think.." Logan got to the point.

"You think?" Xavier asked looking gravely concerned about his new information.

"Call it a gut feeling.." . Jade smug attitude earned her a kick in the foot from Logan. "Ouch!"

"Jade if there's something you need to tell me then I want you to know that what ever it is you're not going to get in trouble I'm here to help." Jade looked at the floor, then at Logan and back at Xavier, she believed Logan when he said that because he had six, seven inch adimatium claws to go with it, Xavier, it didn't sound so reassuring, but he had to know,

he'd given her a home and a get out of jail free card and now she had put everyone in harms way, Jade took a deep breath. .

"I know because I'm the reason that they're coming." Jade replied but she didn't look up, she couldn't bring herself to do that. There was a long heavy pause. She hadn't told anyone this, and it was taking all the mental strength she could muster, it had been easy getting Logan onside, he'd promise protection with out actually understanding who he was protecting or why.

"Jade?" She finally drew her gaze from the floor and looked at Xavier, small tears ran down her checks.

"I remember now, I would have told if I had remembered before." She wasn't sure if she would have but it made her feel better to say it.

"Start at the beginning." Xavier wheeled around the desk so there wasn't a barrier between them, he would of held her hand if it would made it easier, but Jade was already rubbing her own arms protectively.

"When I came to the states, I didn't have any money, I wouldn't sell mums things, I just left home and came here, I had nothing, I had to survive, so I stole." Xavier nodded letting her talk, even if her sentences were static. "The, the New York police, they didn't like it, a thief they

couldn't catch, couldn't see." Jade started to rock, not a good sign. "But, but one day they did, see, they found me, they.. they wouldn't stop, I couldn't make them stop.. then.. I didn't mean to, I didn't know what I was doing." Slow tears. "911, meant to heal, not hurt.." she muttered,

Logan got up, he didn't want to think about what they'd done "then he came, he told me I'd be safe, he made it safe, no more running, no more hungry, all I had to do was behave, do what I was told and I'd be fed, the chains were a precaution encase I snapped again, it was fair, behave get food." Xavier cast a glance at Logan who was looking out the window, breathing hard. "But then, Big kitty wanted little kitty to play, and little kitty didn't want to play that game ever again, but that made him mad, told me to behave, he made me behave, made me play." Logan let out a feral growl, so that was what the blanket was. "Couldn't stay after that,

had to leave, not safe anymore." Xavier looked at Jade who glazed over, she was just recalling now, not aware of them or anything else but what went on in her own head. "I didn't know they'd find me, that they'd want me back, I would have told." Jade suddenly grabbed Charles's hand. "I would have told, I've behaved, I've been a good girl, I would have told." Xavier

took Jade hand in his.

"You've been a good girl Jade, it will be alright." He should of tried harder to pull Jade's memory back together when she'd come, how much of this new wounding was his fault.

"Please don't tell anyone you know, they'll make me go back, don't make me go back, not to chains, not to him." Jade seemed to crumble off her chair and put her head onto Xavier lap and begged him not to send her away. Xavier patted her hair trying to comfort the child, before he was able to lift her head up enough to look Jade in the eye.

"No one is going to make you go back Jade, no one, we'll take care of this." Xavier pulled out a handkerchief from his top pocket and wiped her face. "No one else has to know." This made Jade feel better, Logan came up behind her, helping her off the floor and back up onto her seat, he'd almost come swooping down when Jade had broken down in front of the

Professor, Logan pushed some of Jade's hair off her face and looked at Charles.

"Charles?" The professor turned to face Logan. "I agree that we should keep this between us, but the other students should be put on alert. If the Brotherhood does come busting through here... the other students should be ready for 'em."

"Agreed Logan, I'll notify the students they'll be confined to the mansion, the X-men will have to be told that Erik could be coming, they're trained to handle these type of situations." Both looked back at Jade who was back to being her normal self, her eyes weren't distant, in fact they were staring out the window, she could sense them coming, this overwhelming sense of dread, it was only a matter of time.


	10. Chapter 9: Pissing Contests

**Chapter 9**

**Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them**

**Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: stealthyminx hotmail .com**

**Rating: NC-18 Sexual & references**

**Song inspiration: SR-71:- Tomorrow **

** Telepathic communications.  
_Thought's_**

_This was ridiculous_, Scott thought pacing the staff room, Jean was sitting at her desk looking up from the computer.

"Scott, please." He wasn't listening as he moved, something still wasn't sitting right and being kept in the dark by Logan was only making him more frustrated.

"He has no control." Scott muttered out loud. "Arguments on the front lawn! The incident in the Med bay, his attitude towards you."

Scott stopped. Jean looked ashamed again, she still hadn't recovered from the blunder that had occurred when she'd tried to calm Jade down by entering her mind.

"Something big is going on, I can feel it, and we're all being kept in the dark." Scott started pacing again,

"He's reckless, by hiding and dismissing it, he's only going to end up causing more problems, and its not just himself that he's dragging down, it's Jade as well, the girl's in trouble and he's trying to protect her from something and not letting any of us help, when will he learn that its not his ass on the line." Jean took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"We know Scott; we all feel some things are off."

"Even the students are feeling it!" Scott let out another frustrated noise as he remembered how difficult it had been getting his students settled back down after the display on the lawn earlier, some were scared, other had seen a chance to be disrespectable to the teachers.

"WE know Scott." Jean too had had issues after the display and getting children back into their rooms.

"We're going to have to go to Xavier's, he's not listening to any of us anymore, Jade's unreachable, Jarred's becoming violent. But what do we say… 'we think something's up with the pair of them'.." Scott sighed heavily and flopped down at his desk and looked at Jean.

"It's not like we've got another viable option." Scott nodded at Jeans words. "I know what's going on is becoming harder to stomach, Warren seems worried, Hank he's trying to keep a level head."

"But we all feel it, we're going to have to talk to Xavier, he needs to know what's going on in his own house." Taking another heavy breath Scott got to his feet and headed to the door.

Jade tore her glaze away from the window to hear the last bit of the professor's conversation with Logan. She agreed, yes, the X-men would have to be told, they'd be the defence for the rest of the student, part of Jade was still telling her to run, though now she had enough of a mind to dismiss the feeling as a simple reaction to fear. She noticed that they were both looking at her, this meeting was over, she wasn't to be here when the other adults were told, if she was even associated with their briefing she'd be faced with more questions, something all three in the office silently agreed wouldn't be for the best. Standing up Jade put the handkerchief into her pocket and smoothed out her pants, her head snapped around to look at the door.

Logan looked up and growled at the door before he turned to Jade. She'd obviously heard the same thing he had.

"Great. The one-eyed pencil-dick's outside," Logan muttered as the door began to open. Scott entered the room, the look of concerned frustration disappeared into a scowl as he spotted Logan who was moving towards the door.

Jade tried to sneak out past Scott, and she'd almost made it, in fact she'd managed to get outside of the office when a heavy hand come down onto her shoulder.

"We need to have a word." Scott said looking down at her, not moving his hand, as he moved her out into the hall, the next moment past very quickly.

"Damn it!" Logan quickly rushed over to Scott and looked him in the eye. He popped his claws and brought them into view, but Scott didn't back down.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this! Go ahead, give me a   
reason! I'm beggin' ya to!" Scott and Logan stood face-to-face, both ready to explode, both had been pushed to the limits with each ever since Scott had arrive back to the mansion.

"Yeah, Jeannie'll be a widow... but not for long..."

"Don't temp me Wolf!" Scott said hands already at his glasses "I'll blow your head off three ways from Sunday." Scott spat back at Logan. "And Jean wouldn't be court dead with a guy that does it with girls that are young enough to be this children." Scott had been waiting for this moment, ever since Logan had come back he had been pushing Scott to breaking point, but Scott had kept his cool but this  
was it. Scott had had it. "Come on Wolf you keep saying how fucking manly you are, prove it or don't you have to balls?"

A grin spread across Logan's face as he heard the challenge from Scott. "Do I have the balls!" Then...SNIKT! Scott looked down to see two of Wolverine's claws nested very close to his crotch. "I've got the balls all right," said Logan, "but in about five seconds you won't. Come 'on, I dare ya! Try me, pencil-dick! And the next  
thing you know, you'll be pencil-dickLESS!

With all there arguing neither of males noticed the small crowd that had gathered in the halls along the opposite side of the hall. In fact Sean and Luke had started taking bets from others on the outcome. Right now Logan was coming out a head with Scot taking the first swing.

"Why you son of a... oh yes I forgot you don't have a family, you don't even have a memory." Scott said smiling, he was taking low blows, but right now he didn't care this had been a fight on the boil for a long time, this issue with Jade was simply the catalyst. "Come on Logan do it, be a man, do it in front of Xavier and your precious little Jade, cut me down, be a man, give in." Scott had made this a battle of wits and the loser would be the one to make the first move. He would never resort to violence, not in front of Charles and students.

It had been the sound of students running along the hall that had finally drawn Jarred out of Jade's room and down the stairs to see what caused the sudden rush of interest, making his way over to Sean and Luke who were still taking bets.

"What's going on?"

"Logan and Scott are finally going at it."

"Two to one Logan wins, even odds on who takes makes the first move and we give if another five minutes before The professor steps in." Jarred looked confused and looked through the sea of heads to see the pair of grown men, Scott wasn't in a good spot, but then he saw just between them was Jade, looking torn between distort and furious.

A look of puzzlement appeared on Logan's face. He brought the other claw up against Scott's face, and began to slide the cold adamantium, against Scott's cheek. The very point of his claw as pushing up against Scott's cheek, but not drawing blood. Yet. Logan smiled and pushed the claws from his other hand even closer to Scott's crotch, increasing the pressure.

"Way, I see it... I ain't got nothing to lose... you however..." Logan glanced down towards his claw that was pressed against Scott's crotch, those around them all inhaled sharply . Scott followed his gaze and both of them looked at each other, eye-to-eye.

"Well, let's just say you don't have much to lose." Logan smiled. "Come on, Summers... you talk the talk... can you walk the walk?" Logan chuckled as he continued to stare into Scott's eyes. "Or you could go ahead and tell me your dress size... it'll save me time next time I do my Christmas shopping."

"Ten bucks Xavier speaks out in the next minute." Jarred passed over a Tenner to his blonde buddy and kept a keen eye on the fight.

Jade couldn't take it, she was just putting herself back together, the glue was still wet, and these two, were, she couldn't do it. Jade bolted pushing both of  
the men aside and ran away crying.

"That's enough!" Xavier yelled "Both of you! This is appalling! You're both grown men are your acting like children! We have a soon to be situation on our hands we do not need this!" Xavier was furious, everyone in the immediate area went deadly quietly, the only noise was Jade's foot steps hitting the wood and Jarred pushing his way off after her.

"Look what your stupid yelling has caused, I hope your both very pleased!" Xavier went back into his office, the door slamming shut behind him.

Logan could only watch Jade rush away.

"Damn!" he said. Logan turned back to Scott, and stared at him for a moment. He allowed a low grunt to slip from his lips. He retracted his claws and backed away from Scott. "Nice going, asswipe!" And with that, Logan left the hall searching for Jade, the crowd parted, leaving Scott standing in the hall.

"All of you, off to you're classes." No one moved "Now!" they moved, leaving Scott to retreat back to the staff office, that hadn't gone well, he'd lost control of his temper all because he feared the safety and security of those in the mansion, because Logan was a stubborn arsehole that didn't care to divulge information that he would need to know, going over his head and going what.. right to the man in charge, sitting down at his desk Scott felt like a complete idiot.

"Fuck."

Walking down the hall Logan stopped when Jade's door came into view, it was shut, Jarred was sitting outside of it leaning on the wall opposite,

"Crap." Logan muttered as he kept walking down getting closer to the door, Jarred stood up when Logan got close. "Not in the mood kid." Logan warned, as Jarred made an aggressive stance, he didn't care if this boy cared about Jade, or if he was standing on this toes by being here.

"Leave her alone you're doing nothing but upsetting her!" Jarred pointed at the door.

"Move it Hather, I'm not interested in your lecture." Logan crossed his arms.

"Why you.." Jarred fists were glowing again.

"Jazz! There you are, been looking all over for you.." Sean, Luke and Kat all trotted down the hall from behind Logan, Kat grabbed onto Jarred's arms and so did Luke, Sean in front of him between Logan and his brown haired friend.

"You disappeared on us." Kat and Luke were already pulling him towards the common room.

"Sean.." he muttered through clenched teeth.

"No, remember you promised.." The other kids were having to strain themselves to get Jarred to move.

"Jarred please, not here, not with him." Kat whispered but Logan heard and smirk.

"Listen to the Brit Kid, it ain't worth it." Jarred relinquished the fight and allowed himself to be led to the common room. Smart kids, he wasn't in the mood for another fight, especially not for some kid that was simply staking his claim. Turning to look back at the hard wood door. He knocked gently on it, glad that the hall was empty for this.

"Jade? Jade, open up." For a long time there was no answer. Logan leaned very close to the door. Logan looked around, and all though he meant it, he reluctantly said, "I'm sorry."

Jade sat curled up on her bed, she'd heard Jarred run up behind her, she didn't care part of her wanted to have Jarred hold her while she shook, but she knew she couldn't have the contact, she didn't hear the fight between Jarred and Logan, she was to busy mentally beating herself up about how stupid she was for letting herself care, for letting someone in and tell people about anything. The young Australian had always been a closed book, the one time she lets people in, even if she had just found out the information herself,

"Look what happens, people always get hurt." She sat there, trying not to cry. "Big girls don't cry, mums big girl doesn't cry." It didn't stop the few tears falling. Zoning back in at Logan's knocking she heard Logan's voice.

She didn't move after a while she heard his calls, she heard him say sorry. All she wanted to do was disappear.

"Go away Logan! I want to be alone." Jade waited and then sniffed the air; Logan was still outside her door. Taking a few deep breaths she got up and pulled the box of cigarettes of the desk door and lit up before heading to the door, she needed a smoke to look calm and collected, no matter how much her hands shook. Logan wasn't going to go away. Jade walked over and opened the door, she looked like crap. Hair and clothes a mess, eyes red, "Logan what do you want now?" Jade asked leaning in the door, taking a puff of her smoke.

Logan glared at Jade. It seemed that his brief 'macho competition' with Scott had really upset her. Logan looked at the tear stains on Jade's face, and the way her green hair was a mess, at least now she didn't look broken. He raised his hand and tried to smooth her hair over, and then he took his thumb and wiped a way the tear stains. He glanced at the cigarette, and shook his head. Jade shrunk away into the room as soon as Logan's hand left her face, why did she suddenly look so bruised again.

"Jade.. I.." he followed her into the room she stopped and exhaled smoke into his face, glaring at him.

"Pissing contests in the hall with Scott isn't exactly what we need right now." Jade's voice was harsh and unforgiving, but he wouldn't be shut out or intimidated by her attitude. Logan reached into his own pocket and produced a Cuban cigar. He'd gotten a box of those as a Christmas present from Warren. Logan placed the cigar in his mouth and lit it. He took a puff and allowed the smoke to exit through his mouth, never pulling the cigar from his lips.

"Look, I said I was sorry for what happened back there. I didn't know it would upset you. I'll... I'll try to control my temper next time." Logan looked down at Jade. He was no good at this heart to heart stuff. He had hoped he'd made his point. Again.

His attention went towards Jade's cigarette. "Y'know those things'll kill ya?" Jade's frown softened into a no caring smirk.

"Like I'd be that lucky." Jade took a puff of her cigarette turning away from Logan and exhaled "Logan, your temper is uncontrollable, and besides you love to watch Scott squirm. Who am I to deny you that pleasure?" Jade asked shrugging turned away and walking over to the window "And Logan you really shouldn't make promise that you can't keep, it only hurts everyone involved." Jade said over her shoulder while she stared out her window, at the broken glass in the window.

"Promises, I can't keep?" why did it always come back to that with her, why did those statements always sound like her heart was breaking. "Look Jade, I promised to keep you safe... that promise I will keep, or I'll die tryin'." He walked around her so that he was facing her. "As for Scott, I'm sure you enjoy pissin' him off as much as I do." Logan noticed a brief smile appear on her face. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Its.." She stopped and looked at the door. Storm entered the room.

"Logan, the Professor..." Storm stopped dead in her tracks as she gazed at both Logan and Jade with cigarettes in their mouths. "What is going on here? Logan?"  
Instinctively, Logan grabbed Jade's cigarette from her mouth and tossed it out the window.

"Remember, smoking's bad for ya," he said. Storm pursed her lips, hands on her hip. "The Professor wants to see you in his office." Logan nodded,

"I'm on my way." As Storm left, he turned to Jade who was standing there with her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah... yeah. Here try this," said Logan passing her a Cuban cigar. "I'll be back later." Logan then left Jade's room and headed for the Professor's office. "O you'd better talk to that Hather boy, I kinda cut in the line to see you." He disappeared out the door and down the hall.

Jade looked at the cigar in her hand. She put in her top draw. "Save it for later." She said pulling out another cigarette and lighting up. She inspected the window, wincing the when she cut her fingers against one of the corners, she pushed the window open and lent out her window. She could feel them coming, getting closer.

"It's only a matter of time." She muttered to herself turning around she heard a knocking on her door, Jarred stood there, an unsure smile on his face. Jade flicked her smoke out the window and gave him a surer smile.

"Hey stranger." Jarred said taking a few steps into the room

"Hey yourself." She walked towards him and flung her arms around his shoulder, Jarred put his arms just under her wings and they held each other tight. "Don't let me go." She whispered into his chest, he just held her tighter.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	11. Chapter 10: Happily Ever, Never

**Chapter 10**

**Title: Shadow's are darker when you can't see them**

**Author: Revelation  
E-Mail: stealthyminx hotmail .com**

**Rating: NC-18 Sexual & references**

**Song inspiration: U2- Sometimes You Can't make It On You're Own**

**Telepathic communications.  
_Thought's_**

"Logan, take a seat." Xavier said as Logan entered the office behind Ororo. Everyone had been called, Warren, Jean, Scott who still looked puffed from earlier, even Hank had torn himself away from the lab to be here. Now that everyone was present Charles continued,

"We have a situation; I have just got information that we might be facing threat from the brotherhood." This wasn't such an unusual thing. "They may attack the mansion; I want you all to be on the highest alert. No one is to leave the Estate, without my knowledge." That was more directed at Warren who until unlike the rest of them has a business to run. "I want you all to make sure that the students are safe, and accounted for. They are to be under supervision if they choose to wonder outside of these walls." It was ridiculous to expect so many to be kept inside, not without the question he wasn't willing to answer. "You are not to tell anyone about the suspected attack until we are totally sure. We do not want a panicking mob on our hands." Xavier said as calmly as possible. This was his worst nightmare. This mansion was meant to be a safe haven for the students and now everything then knew was about to be put in jeopardy. "Your jobs are to make sure that we know where students are at all times. No one is to go near the edge of the Estate, no trips to Salem, nothing."

"Professor there is no real way of monitoring all of them all the time, maybe if they are allowed out if they go in groups? No one allowed out on their own?" Jean asked, Xavier mulled over this.

"Groups of at less 3-4." Xavier was taking a great deal of care and depth in his  
instructions he was not about to take this lightly. "I need all of your corporation."

"Of Course Charles." Hank said, "We'll do what we can."

"We also need everyone." He looked at Scott and Logan for this, "To be on their best behavior." Scott was still appalled with himself for what he'd done, Jean hadn't helped, all she'd done was ask him what he had expected, his remising was interrupted by a message telepathically sent from Charles

_If__you pair ever behave like how you did earlier there will be hell to pay _  
"Do I make myself understood? I want you to keep the students busy and in good spirits."

"We could try running a movie in the danger room?"

"I'm sure the boys would love to try running their video games on it."

"Good idea Hank, some fun in the danger room would keep a large group of them entertained and out of harms way." Hank nodded, aside from running extra classes or things in the main hall there wasn't much they could do to really keep the students busy, Storm could always snow them all in but that would kill the plants outside and she wouldn't have that. Xavier dismissed those present with final words of "I will contact you if there is any updates, any issues should be brought the Cyclops or myself."

Everyone nodded as Professor Xavier dismissed them. Ororo headed out the door, and turned to Scott.

"I will perform a quick search of the perimeter to see if there is anything suspicious out there." She started to head off, and noticed that Scott had a look that she concluded was concern on his face. "Do not worry," she said, "I believe it will be a cloudy afternoon." Scott nodded as Ororo set off on her way, it wasn't snow but it would keep many from heading outside, the young ones were still weather beaten from the camping trip.

Logan was one of the last to come out. As he did, his eyes met Scott's. Both of there eyes obviously saying that the conflict between them was a long way from being over, though it seemed Scott was licking his wounds more publicly then Logan was even underneath the scowl on Scott face could hide it. Pulling out another smoke from his jacket Logan then turned and headed towards the garage, he was semi happy to see Scott was still feeling the heat from the fight.

Warren saw the brief exchange between Scott and Logan. He stepped up and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Just let it go man," said Warren. "The Professor made it clear that he wouldn't tolerate another round between you two."

Scott took a deep breath "Your right Warren, but that man is a HUGE pain in  
the ass." Scott scanned the room Jean walked up to both him and Warren.

"Who wants to be the one to break it to the kid's that outside's off limits for a bit?"

"Do we even know if we have all of them here?" Scott asked putting a hand in his pocket and rubbing his chin with the other. "We'd better call an assembly in the dinning hall, do a head count." Jean nodded, while she could scan for them it was hard to do an actual count, it was easier to find someone not there when you were looking for them.

He'd forced her into the common room, Kat was reading while Luke and Sean we're playing some game that involved guns and a need to jump about pushing each other while they tried to kill the person next to them. As soon as they were inside the door the boys were on their feet and Kat closed the book and looked at her.

"What?"

"Come on Jade this is where you tell us what's going on." Kat smirked, Jade didn't seem like she wanted to let any information out right now and Jarred had moved away so she couldn't hide behind him. Kat kept glowering at her, Jade conceded.

"Nothing major, Logan caught me in a bar and he made me go tell Xavier."

"Why did you take off?" Luke asked, Jarred gave him a glare, so did Kat and Sean whacked him on the arm, clearly the group had decided not to talk about it.

"Felt like it." Jade spat out at him, that seemed to please the others.

"So what was the thing in the med Lab then, both you feeling like it? You were running away huh?" Jade glared at the stupid French man, her eyes flashed green and her claws were out faster then anyone had even realized. Jarred got up from leaning against the wall and reached out to put his hand on Jade's shoulder from behind.  
"Look the med lab thing was totally not what you think and I'm not going to explain what it was either AND I DONT HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO ANY OF YOU!" Jade said raising her voice slightly  
"OK. Ok, clam down no need to have a heart attack." Jared said just she avoided his hand was back out of the room and heading down the hall. He started to follow her when the announcement came over the speaker.

"Attention, all students are to go directly to the dinning room for an assembly. Would Jarred Hather also report to me when he arrives." Scott's voice cut out and Jarred swore and glared back at Luke there was no way of him being able to go get her after that and she wasn't going to go to the dinning hall either.

"Just don't talk, ever, ever again Chambers okay? That to hard for you're stupid French brain to work out?" Hather didn't wait for a response and went down the hall, Jade was well and truly gone.

Jade bounced down the stairs hearing the announcement she had been going to kitchen to get a drink she stopped dead in her tracks and walked towards the garage. She pulled a smoke out of her pocket and lit it walking past the staff room Scott was coming out of it after giving the announcement.

"Ms Nightingale what are you doing?" She turned around and walked backwards.

"Going to the garage." There was anger in her tone.

"We just.. Jade put that out, you know the rules." Jade took the smoke out and looked at it.

"You're right, no smoking in the halls or the mansion. Really should go outside then." She just turned and kept walking.

"Jade!" Scott yelled.

"Smoking Scott." She called back. "Will be back in doors once I'm done." She didn't look back. "Sorry though." Scott looked curiously at Jade as she walked, the last part had sounded sincere, maybe she needed the air, it was going to be the last breaths of it she got for a while, all that was going to do by making her go was going to create more tension, better not to have that.

"At least she didn't give you the finger." Warren said coming out of the staff room behind Summers.

Walking into the garage to already find Logan there she just put her hands on her hips, she was trying to hard to be herself again.

"I figure if I'm not allowed to leave that maybe I should fix the bike you claim is so broken?" she let the smoke float out of her mouth as she talked before rolling up her sleeves of her top as she looked at her bike. Logan looked over at Jade as she smiled at him.

"Sure, no problem," said Logan as he walked over towards Jade. The pair stared at the bike for a while before they got to work.

A disgruntled shadow moved through the tree line. They knew, they had to know, there was no one on the grounds, there had been a small bunch before that white haired witch came and shooed them all back into the house. Damn them, damn her for telling, little kitty would pay for that. Stalking around in the trees he tried to find others, but they were gone, they knew they had to know, he'd been here before there were always smalls to watch, to tempt, but now nothing. A quiet growl manifested itself in his throat, expressing his frustration when he caught it, that sweet sent. He moved further on, smelling, following, hunting. Stopping he could see her, there was much distance, she was a small blur, but it was her, his little kitty, but he also smelt dog.

"Dog…" he muttered and moved deeper into the trees, he couldn't get the smell out of his nose, not even to find her again. He needed the blanket, she'd taken it, and he wanted his token back. He moved from the tree line, no one was around to see him. Up the tree and onto the balcony, it was to easy, she'd left the window open, he noticed the broken window the slash marks and slowly ran his hands over it.

"Little kitty…" he sniffed around, the token was gone. "Dog." He opened the door to the hall and hurried down it, to easy, no one was hear to see, no one here to play with either, no one would know, not with Bucket's new chip that was stuck to the side of his head. Opening the dogs room he saw it and inhaled, Dog was there, but not strong, little kitty was still there still strong, even new ones too, smiling he opened the window and jumped heading back to the tree line. Back to wear he could see her, and now he could only smell her.

"Little kitty come play soon."

The room felt nervous, after the events of the last few days, it was hard for those students now filling the dinning hall, you could here it in the hush whispers and chattering going on, Kat didn't like it, she was playing and pulling on her own hair to keep her hands busy. The seniors hadn't sat down like most of the others, in order to see the teachers their small group had taken up key advantage spots at the back of the room. There was tension coming from the group as well, no one was talking to Luke, not even Sean who seemed to be constantly trying to keep the groups tension at a manageable level. Jarred was cross, Kat felt guilty for starting the questions and Luke was brooding over hurt pride from the group shutting him down. Looking around, the British brunet could only see Mr Summers, Ms Grey and Ms Munroe at the opposite end of the hall, they seemed to be waiting for the last of the students, finally Ms McCoy and Mr Washington arrived trailing the final groups of students, shutting the doors and heading over to the standing seniors.

"Attention, we need everyone to be silent and not to move about." Scott had his leaders voice on; it was one of the few tones he used that made the entire student body silent, while Jean and Ororo started to move about the room doing what appeared to be a head count.

"Due to outstanding circumstances, we have to request that no student leaves the mansion." This was met with shouts of disagreement, and shocked whispers "As of this moment no one is allowed to go outside with out teacher supervision, or be alone if outside. If you are outside please remain in groups no less then three to four." Kat looked at Jarred, why didn't he look as shocked as the others; in fact his expression hadn't changed. Kat turned her attention back to Mr Summers.

"We need everyone's cooperation's on this, the mansion is going into an effective lock down, classes will continue as normal, and we do ask that students go to classes, anyone absent will cause unnecessary concern. The lower levels will be open for students to spend their social time; in fact the sophomores are being put into the charge of Mr McCoy, juniors with Ms Grey and seniors with Ms Munroe. You will need to check in with them every two hours, outside of class time. There will be no trips to Salem, by any means, so don't try and sneak out, or you'll end up on kitchen clean up for a month, on your own." Scott's voice was very clear on that part. "As for the reason for all this, we've received notice of a potential threat to the estate." More nervous chatter. "THIS is no need for concern, the issue is being dealt with and no one here is under attack or at risk, we just need to keep you all safe. The Gym and pool will be open to all students including the younger ones. The Danger room will be open as well BUT only to be used with permission and staff present, no need to have you all in the med lab."

Scott looked over the students; they were still worried, though the seniors at the back looked annoyed.

"Also just because the lower levels are empty doesn't mean the seniors wing is open to little visitors, they still have a lot of study to do and just because we're stuck inside doesn't mean you're to cause trouble. Lights out times will stay the same, so that means sophomores, 9 o clock you're in your rooms 10 lights are out, juniors, 10 rooms, 11 lights, seniors, in your wing by 11."

Sometime during the speech Ororo and Jean had finished their counting and had confirmed that a few were missing, rolls were brought out and taken. Questions were asked, Jean did a quick scan of the Estate and found the remaining group, who were on their way back as they were picked up. Scott dismissed the students, quiet whispers had started, Logan and Jade's absents had been noted, rumors were already starting. Jarred headed for his room, letting Sean know he wanted some private time. Closing his door, while the others went into the common room, finally deciding to forgive Luke they were all talking again. Walking over to his window Jarred looked out over the grounds, he saw Ororo and Warren take to the sky, doing a sweep as the small group of four kids ran inside. Pushing his forehead up against the cold glass the young man screwed up his face in tortured emotion not before long Jarred felt a small wet tear run down his cheek and slide off his chin.

"Fuck." Sniffing Hather walked over to his bed and punched his pillow. "Fuck you Luke." A fist hit the pillow, followed by another, with just as many tears "Fuck you threat." again "Fuck you Scott." It came out "Fuck you Logan." More pounding, the cursing stopped but the punching didn't, exhausting himself Jarred stopped and walked away from the twisted shape and spotting Jade's jumper she'd lent him dangling off the bed Jarred picked it up, taking comfort in the feel of the material.

"Fuck you." He said to the jumper. "Fuck you for making this unbearably impossible to ignore." Tossing it into the pillow sat down other floor resting his head on the bed breathing hard, he screwed his face up again as if trying to stop the tears from starting again, he didn't want to cry, he didn't even know why he was, reaching up Harther's hand found the buddle material and pulled it to him and curled his hands in it. "Fuck you." Was all he could mumble as he pulled it on and hugged his legs.

They spent quite a few hours working on it, and by the time they were through, both had smears of oil and grease all over them. Logan and Jade stood a few feet from the bike as they admired their work. As they gazed at the bike, both Logan and Jade ran the backs of their right hands across the tips of their noses, wiping away a smudge of grease. After doing so, each sniffed in deeply, clearing their nasal passages. At the same time, both Logan and Jade turned away from each other, each spitting a glob of mucus from their mouths. Now, as Logan pulled out a cigar, Jade pulled another cigarette. They placed them in their mouths, and lit them at the same time, before exhaling clouds of smoke and returning their lighters to their pockets. Then, they turned and gazed at each other. Each shrugging they turned their attention back to the bike.

"She oughta run smooth now," said Logan. "How 'bout you crank her up? Give it a little test." Jade walked over to the bike and straddled it. She started up the bike and indeed, and roared like never before. She turned to face Logan, a smile of satisfaction on her face. "Not bad, kid," said Logan, "not bad at all."


End file.
